


Amour Dans La Glace

by Destielixer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 41,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Sherlock Holmes a vampire frozen in ice. A legend that sleeps for thousands of years hidden in the recesses of a cave, unknown to the world. One day, in the future, a human stumbles into the cave by chance as he chases his target to find the beautiful man trapped in ice, or so he thinks. It’s love at first sight and John keeps coming back to see the frozen beauty. Until one day the spell is broken and he awakens…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Once again i begin the tedious journey of writing a long, slow-build story. The title of the story, Amour Dans La Glace means love in the ice. Yes i know my french is...not french. I'm learning, i got that out of the phrase book thing! So i half expected it to be wrong or something... Aaaaanyway, AU once again for my friend who loves AU. You know who you are! I hope you're happy with the way it turned out! Anyway yes, this is one of those vampire stories. I'll try not to make it cliche so yeah, i hope you like reading it!

“This world doesn’t need people like you Sherlock Holmes. You’re too kind to be a monster. What they need is someone whom they can depend on, someone who can show them the right attitude. They need a leader, a father. Someone like me,” the man says, his voice dripping with menace. He twirls across the floor, leaning on his cane and stopping before the other who is trapped up to his torso in ice, arms frozen in at his sides, he is helpless.

Defiant blue grey eyes stare out at him, “There are those who are different. I consist of that difference!” at that a smirk spreads on the man’s lips as he trails his finger lovingly down Sherlock’s chest, teasing him. “Just imagine Sherlock, had you not taken pity, had you not had a change of heart, you could have joined me. We could have spent our time lording over the world together. Bringing humans under our feet. Making them serve us. We would have been gods!” he exclaimed, gripping Sherlock by the chin and bringing the man’s face close to him, brushing his lips against Sherlock’s, “We would have made the perfect couple,” he whispered, his lips by Sherlock’s ear now, his breath warm.

“We would never have made a couple,” Sherlock spat, “we were too different. We were always different. You never saw it…I never saw it… I thought I could get you to help me, looks like I was wrong,” Sherlock growled, disappointment and regret coursing through him as he looked to the man that stood before him, his lover, his killer, “Get your bloody work done and kill me already,” he seethed through gritted teeth his body numbing as the cold seeped into his system.

The man tutted, shaking a finger at him, as he ignored his accusations, “No no no, that will be no fun at all. What I’m going to do, is to make you forget everything,” he said twirling his fingers in a pretentious magician’s gesture. From out of his pocket he produced a syringe with a red fluid. “This…” he said shaking his head in mock disappointment, “This is another of your precious concoctions. You remember what it does don’t you?” he taunted, seeing Sherlock’s eyes widen in horror.

“When you wake,” he said laughing to himself, “that is if anyone can find you in here, you will have no memory of me. You will be tormented by the mysterious identity of the person who locked you away in the ice. Wouldn’t you just love that? Knowing that you need to get revenge but not knowing who to kill?” he laughed again then moved in closer, jabbing the needle into his body just above Sherlock’s heart. 

In seconds, Sherlock’s world was in a haze, his memory foggy as he looked to the man before him who was smiling at him with that wicked smile and lazily leaning on a cane with a golden eagle settled at the top.

“Sleep well my love,” the words came at Sherlock, whispered and muffled as his eyelids drooped and his head dropped forward.

“Nothing shall break you out of this spell. Not until you find someone who is willing to dedicate their whole life to you like I did. Not until you find someone who can love you like I did. Until then, you shall sleep my dear Sherlock, encased in ice to preserve your beauty,” the man whispered. His lips moving in the incantations of a spell now as the shards of ice began to lengthen, growing and enveloping Sherlock in a coffin of ice. 

Smiling sadly, the man stood back to survey his work, touching his hand to the cold surface of the ice as he finished the spell, sealing Sherlock in. His eyes looked for what might very well be the last time on the face of his beloved, his heart freezing over in the same way. Somewhere inside of him something broke free, relief flowed through him. He knew that this was it. He was changed forever.

The man turned away, his cane swinging in his hand beside him as he left the dark recesses of the cave. He spread the word of the legend of a gift-granting god that was trapped, frozen in ice and hidden in the cave systems. Over time it became just that, a legend that people in those parts told to their children and their children’s children. An old wives tale some would call it. Adventurers set out to find him in hopes that he would grant them wishes if they set him free yet no one ever found the man frozen in ice. Still he was there, locked away in the deep recesses of a cave, frozen in ice, Sherlock Holmes, his body frozen and eyes closed until the day when his savior would come.

Days became weeks and the weeks turned into months. Many years passed and the seasons changed and still no one ever found the man frozen in ice. The seconds never stopped ticking and the world never stopped turning. Very soon, centuries had gone by and there was not a trace left of the man frozen in ice.

The one that had first put him there, the one that had trapped him in ice, he too had also let that little bit of information slip away into his past. With the passing years, his fears were quelled. He believed that there was no one in the world that would ever be able to love that man like he had. No one would accept Sherlock for the monster he was when they found out the truth about him and it was just as well. Still, he amassed an army for his own protection, spreading his children around the world. His was an empire, a government of sorts and he the ruler of it all. However if Sherlock were to ever awaken and to regain his memories…then god help him, he would be in trouble.

It was however fate that brought the sleeping man a savior by the name of John Watson, a vampire hunter who had been in the midst of a hunt and had chased a vampire down the wrong hole. Leading him to the discovery of the man trapped in ice and that is where the story begins. 


	2. Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So after what i'd say might be quite a long wait? I've finally come up with the first chapter. *heaves a sigh of relief* i really do hope this was a good one, please do leave me some comments to tell me what you think about this chapter! I look forward to seeing you in the chapters to come!

In the dark of the night a man was chasing an animal through the woods. No, it wasn’t just an animal he had to remind himself. It was human, it was human in everyway possible but for that one factor where they were bloodsucking vicious monsters. They were vampires and that was never any good news. Of course to a hunter a like him it was good news, considering that he was helping to rid this planet of them, he thought, as he crouched down hiding behind the bark of a tree watching the vampire as it finished off his victim. 

Another thing to mention was that this hunter was much different, he didn’t save humans from the vampires like many others did, he let nature take its course, or so he told himself. If vampires wanted to feast on humans, he would let them, because who knew, if the next time he didn’t let a vampire feed, the one that would have been fed on might be him and he didn’t want that.

Slowly, John got up from his crouched position, carefully maneuvering himself as he crept to the next tree trunk, hiding there. His fingers were curled around the hilt of the stake, ready to strike. In this business one had to kill or be killed. It took courage to kill a vampire because…it was very much like killing a human and John had done that. He’d killed someone, he’d killed his own sister just before she’d changed.

Peeking around the tree trunk, John saw that the vampire was gone. He cursed, ‘ _This isn’t the time to be thinking about the past,_ ’ quickly he dashed deeper into the forest, trying to catch up to his prey. He could just barely see the slight movements of the vampire that slipped through the darkness. Soon the forest thinned out into a clearing and John, panting rested against the trunk of a tree, catching his breath. 

His eyes scanned the clearing, he was so sure the vampire had come by this way. That’s when he spotted the cavernous mouth of a cave, a little off to the left. Nothing could be seen beyond the shadows, it was as if the cave dropped off into a black shadowy pit of nothingness. He smirked. Sometimes even vampires could be predictable. Reaching his hand into his pack, John fumbled around the other vampire hunter necessities and pulled out the flashlight. 

John turned the flashlight on, the bright beam of white light radiating in the darkness of the forest, casting a huge halo of light in the path around him. After his eyes had adjusted to the invading white light in the forestry darkness, John continued his journey into the cave, swallowed up into the dark cavernous depths of it.

The sound of his boots crunching on the hard rock beneath his feet echoed off the walls of the cave. It smelled strangely of water and John guessed that there had to be a stream of sorts nearby. Overhead, stalactites dripped with water as John’s torch ghosted over them, they cast a shadow which he thought crudely resembled a vampire fangs dripping with human blood. He shuddered at the thought and kept on walking through the cave, finally the paths spilt one dropping down and away to the right other staying on course and leading further in on the left.

For some reason, John continued down the path on the right headed deeper into the cave system. Here, he could hear the sound of a trickling underground stream and the air was slightly colder around these parts, his fingers re adjusted his grip on the stake and his eyes scanned the lit up area that the torch pointed him to. 

The beam of his light fell across the base of what looked to be a large shard of ice. ‘ _Strange…this place isn’t that cold for it to freeze over…_ ’ he thought as the beam of his light continued its trail along the shard of ice. John walked even closer to the area, the halo of his light moving to chase away the dark shadows all around and what it revealed had John’s breath stolen away. For there, frozen in the ice, eyes closed as though only sleeping was a man whose beauty was ethereal. It was love it first sight for John, his heart clenching at the beauty of the frozen man. Curious, John lifted a hand to the ice, it was cool to the touch and a spark ran through him suddenly causing him to draw his hand back.

“What are you?” he whispered as he circled the frozen tomb, looking for something, a plaque of some sort maybe… There was no way that this could have been done recently, right? It didn’t seem so. John moved in closer to examine the sleeping man, his dark ebony curls fell around his face, framing it. His cheekbones were well defined and his nose well cut. The man’s lips were beautiful, pressed together in a thin line. His jawline evident, his face looked like it came from the heavens or like the art work of a master stonemason who had carved a face of the gods into this man. He looked to be of an aristocratic background with such stunning beauty. He could have been a celebrity…if the business of movies and Hollywood hadn’t run dry already.

John’s eyes caught a glimpse of the clothes, a black blazer under which was a deep purple dress shirt tucked into black pants, his body was lean, lightly muscled and so so beautiful. John tucked the stake away now, his interest in hunting down that vampire gone. The statue before him was much more intriguing and it seemed to call out to him. Reaching again to touch the ice tomb, his fingers trailed over the smooth surface, it was like glass. Then an idea, strange though it might be, popped into his head. Maybe it would be easy to break if he found the right materials. 

“You wait here,” he murmured speaking to the frozen beauty as he moved away scouring the insides of the cave for some sort of thing to use on the ice. He found a pile of broken stalactites and a few rocks that were large enough that they looked like they would be able to break the ice, lying around the cavern. He picked up one of the rocks. It was almost a big as his palm. Shining his light in the direction of the ice tomb again, John hefted the rock up and threw it.

It arced across the dark cavern, John frozen with bated breath as he waited for the sound of shattering ice. Yet nothing more happened when the rock just seemed to bounce off the ice not even leaving a crack. John sent another few more sizeable rocks arcing across the cavern in the exact same manner and just like the rest of the rocks, they bounced off the ice tomb not leaving a scratch.

Shaking his head in defeat he crossed back over to the frozen tomb. What had he been expecting if the ice tomb had shattered and broken? The man inside to come alive and thank him? That was impossible. The man was probably dead and it would be best if he stayed like this, down here, hidden and preserved. Frozen forever.  

“You must get lonely down here…all alone…” John whispered, his fingers trailing over where the man’s face was, trapped behind the ice. There seemed to be no way to get him out. The areas where the rocks had been thrown had left nothing more than mere scuffmarks. John wished that he had a way to bring the whole tomb of ice back, just to keep him company it did get lonely out there, alone in the mansion that he lived in. But it wasn’t realistically possible and he knew that. If vampires were to come in a coven to attack his house, they might break the statue. After all they were the strongest and fastest creatures alive now.

Just then his cellphone rang, breaking the silence around him and snapping John out of his trance. John fumbled around in his pockets searching for the phone and finally managing to grab it, the incessant ringing ceasing only when he answered the phone call. Pressing the phone into his ear now he listened to the voice on the other line as it spoke.

“John, did you get him? Did you get the vampire?” it asked.

It was Greg Lestrade, his informer of sorts. He was the one who gave him information on which vampires to hunt, where they were and stuff like that. You could say Lestrade was the leader of the hunters in a way since he gave rewards for each time a vampire was staked by a hunter and the gruesome photo was shot and sent to him.

“No. He slipped by me,” John lied, still staring up into the face of the frozen beauty, distracted. 

“Where exactly are you now?” Lestrade asked.

“In a cave system. I must’ve gone down the wrong route. I lost him,” John replied his breath coming out in little puffs now.

“What? How could you lose him?” he asked with a hint of shock in his voice, “John, you’d best visit the area again tomorrow. Most likely the vampire’s stuck somewhere inside the cave system thinking it’s safe,” Lestrade instructed.

“Yes, alright,” he murmured, a sigh escaping his lips. It was right of Lestrade to be shocked, after all it wasn’t everyday that his top hunter got distracted by a beautiful being trapped in an ice tomb and let a vampire get away. “I’ll tell you if I do get anything tomorrow then,” John said then ended the call. He smiled up at the man frozen in ice, happy for some reason, “Well looks like I’ll get to see you again tomorrow after my job.”

With a last long lingering look back at the statue, John turned the flashlight back in the direction that he had come and headed out of the cave system. He trekked back out of the forest, this time leaving markings on the trees to lead him back to the exact same area so that he could find his way easily tomorrow when the sun came up.

There, deep in the darkness of the cave, a small crack formed on the surface of the ice, a single droplet of water trickling off the smooth surface. The time had come and the man in the ice was awakening. 


	3. Back Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Alright so here's the next chapter for this story. I must say that i've typed a whole load for this, i've gone on and on typing the future chapters and i've found myself quite stuck. Fantasy stories aren't really my kind, but what the hey, i guess i learn. Anyway, here's the new chapter, do read and leave me some comments. Also, if you'd like, you can leave me some suggestions as to what else i can include in this story:) Well, read on!

It was morning and the early sunlight streamed into the top floor of the mansion, finding it's way into the dark room and falling across the sleeping face of a certain man. John turned in bed, throwing an arm over his eyes as the sun peeked into his room. His body was warm and snug in the covers of his four posted bed and he was feeling incredibly sluggish. He didn't want to wake up so soon.

As he slipped back into the grasps of sleep, his mind began to dream once more of ebony black hair, well defined cheekbones and dark eyelashes that fanned over his cheekbones. That's right, he was going to see that man who was trapped in the ice again. It was his only motivation. Shifting in bed once more, John slid to the edge of his bed and stumbled into the bathroom.

He went through the motions of brushing his teeth and washing his face before he stripped the only article of cloth that he had worn to bed the night before – his boxers – off of him and stepped into the shower, closing the Plexiglas door behind him as he turned on the shower.

Cool water washed over his naked body, easing the tension in his muscled from the previous day. He dipped his head into the cool water, sighing in contentment as the water washed away the perspiration and dirt of the previous day's hunt. Reaching for the shampoo he squeezed some onto his hand before he worked it into his hair, the foam and suds building up to a sizeable amount before he washed it off.

Next came the refreshing cool mint of his body wash and John scrubbed it over his body, feeling as the soap refreshed his body. Turning on the shower again his hands graced over his body, washing off the soap now before he deemed himself clean enough and stepped out of the shower, fresh from bath. He grabbed the towel off the rack and wrapped it around his waist tucking the edge in to keep it in place now as he headed out of the bathroom.

John ran a hand through his blonde hair, slicking the wet mess back and away from his face now as he grabbed a pair of jeans and a random shirt out of his closet. Drying himself down, he pulled on the clean clothes and then draped the towel over his head as he proceeded to dry his hair.

Slipping into his boots once more, John was ready, he grabbed his pack from where he'd left it the night before hanging one the balustrade of the main staircase as he headed into the kitchen. The mansion was lonely enough with him living there alone. From the outside it appeared to be uninhabited, a perfect hideout for a vampire hunter like him in times like these.

John grabbed a carton of milk out of the fridge and poured himself a glass of it, quickly gulping it down as he left the glass in the sink, ready to go. Ever since the massive spread of vampires around the earth, the amount of humans had begun to dwindle because who wanted to be mortal anymore when you could be immortal and live forever? Who wanted to be weak and hunted?

Grabbing another stake from the storage and a bottle of blessed water, he stuffed it into his pack and headed out of the house, locking the back door as he went. This had once been a lively mansion, his home as he had known it since young. It was the only thing that he had left to call his. Everything else, had been taken away by the vampires. His family had never really been there for him, only his sister, Harry whom he thought the world of. So when another coven of vampires had come to the mansion and attacked him and his sister and he'd found out that his sister had been lovers with one of the vampires and she was ready to take the change for him, he'd killed her.

He would rather see her dead than have her alive as a vampire. Ever since then, he had lived alone in the mansion, letting it fall into dilapidation in some parts and doing his best to keep the other parts in usable condition just incase he had someone over…which was rarely or never.

John trekked into the forest again, the morning sun filtering through the greenery as he followed the carvings in the bark of the tree. His mind was as usual wandering. At first there had been little known about the vampires, that was centuries back, a mere myth that such creatures existed. Then there was a huge outbreak, the father of it all deciding to create more servants for himself.

Which left John to be born into this new age, where vampires flourished and things had turned into total chaos and dilapidation. Houses were left empty and run down when vampires raided them and in the first few towns that had been attacked, no survivors had been left as he heard. Of course there was the exception whereby a vampire chose a human lover or vice versa and they went off to start a new life together, it had been rare at first and then it had become extremely popular.

John reached for his stake and torch now as he neared the cavernous opening of the cave, turning the flashlight on he stepped into the darkness of it, in search of the vampire that he had been hunting the night before. When he came to the split in the path again he looked apologetically down the right route that led down to the frozen beauty. He needed to complete his job first.

Headed down the left route this time, John tightened his grip on the stake, preparing himself for what was to come. His footsteps echoed off the walls once more and apart from that and the sound of his breaths all was silent. It was pure coincidence when the light of his torch fell across the form of a human body, stretched out across the floor of the cavern. Oh yes, he knew this form. This was the vampire that he had been hunting the day before.

Silently John crept around the body, getting into position, his stake poised. That's when he felt a strong hand grab around his ankle, pulling him down as the torch was knocked out of his hand clattering out of his grasp. Instinctively he grips tight to the stake, his eyes adjusting to the partial darkness now as he sees the red gleaming of the vampire's eyes, the bestial snarl that escapes it's throat as it flips him onto his back, pinning him to the ground and trapping him.

The breath was knocked right from his lungs as he was thrown to the floor, his pack digging painfully into his back now as he struggled in the ground, the vampire towering over him.

"Oh no you don't," John grunted, the tip of his stake striking the vampire across the chest. The holy water, which the stake had been dipped into, searing into the creature's flesh allowing John to force the vampire off of him. They tumbled around in the dirt and gravel for a moment as he tried to gain back the upper hand. His motivation was that frozen beauty, he couldn't die, not now. Slamming the vampire into the rock, John managed to pin him down.

The vampire's strong hands kept their grip on his wrist, pulling him closer, the other gripping painfully tight onto his hip as he straddled the creature. He let himself be drawn in now, close to the snarling vampire's mouth whose fangs were extended.

"You…smell…good…" he heard the vampire snarl as it moved in towards his neck, fangs grazing dangerously close to his jugular. Just before they could puncture his flesh, he stabbed the stake right up, through the front of the vampire's chest, hearing as there was the cracking sound of a rib or two as he twisted the stake.

Beneath him the vampire writhed its eyes widening as he glared at him, "How…" it howled at him as the stake was driven deeper. John cringed, pulling back, he never got used to this. Soon, the eyes of the vampire turned lifeless and the writhing stopped. He looked once more just like a normal human being save for the fangs.

John stood, brushing himself off of the dirt as he went to retrieve his torch. He shone it over the body now as he whipped out his phone, capturing a shot of the scene, he attached it to a message and sent it to Lestrade.

"Job done," he muttered, wincing as he stretched his shoulder now. Bruises from what had just happed would show up soon on his skin, he knew that much. Maybe it was time he took time off his 'job' so to speak. It would be awhile anyway before Lestrade found him another target, or before John got interested in a certain vampire that he would like to kill.

He headed back out the way he had come in and was led back to where the two paths led off. This time, he walked down the right side, back to where he had found the man frozen in ice just the day before. As he walked deeper down that path, his torch once again caught the glint of light on ice and his lips curled into a small smile. This was his little secret, his own private space in the world.

"Good morning," he greeted the frozen man, "I'm back to see you again," he said. John didn't find it weird that he talked to an inanimate object, in fact he found it quite comforting. As the light glinted off the surface of the ice, John noticed that there were small droplets of water that hadn't been there the day before. Also, the enormity of the ice tomb seemed to have diminished, almost as if the ice had melted over night. It had to be his eyes playing tricks on him he told himself as he lifted a hand to the ice, coming away with water dripping from his palm. That had clearly not happened yesterday.

"You look well today," John mused as he stared into the sleeping face, wondering for some reason what colour were the man's eyes if they were to open. "Like I promised you yesterday, I just finished my job so I came over to see you," John said. "I wonder how in the world did you get here though," he murmured, touching the ice. A strong desire for company surging through him. It had been years since he'd had a companion and he desperately wanted someone in his life.

For a month, John diligently went to visit the ice tomb every morning, spending time in the quiet of the cave talking to the man frozen in ice. It was as if he had found a companion, someone whom he could actually spend time with, someone he trusted. He told of his daily life and shared with him what was going on in the world outside. Each day, he seemed to notice that the ice tomb was shrinking inch by inch and for some reason that excited him.

Finally on one morning, John came back again, this time bearing bad news.

"Hey," he whispered as he looked up at the man frozen in the ice, still as beautiful and as lifeless as the first day he had met him, "I'll be away for awhile. I've got a job that's going to take me out into the town area. I've got a house there…" John murmured as his hand went to touch the ice again. This was one job that he had to do no matter what. It involved killing the vampire that his sister had fallen in love with. He had taken years to track him down and now he had found him.

"It'll only be awhile. I'll try to make it as quick as possible," he said his voice ringing with sadness as the light fell over the frozen man. "It's something I need to do for Harriet, well actually it's for myself. I wish I could bring you with me though…" John said with a sigh, "I'll be leaving tomorrow but don't worry, I'll visit you once more before I leave…so don't be sad alright?"

"Don't be sad…" he heard him say from the other side of the frozen tomb, he couldn't reply. "It'll only be awhile…"

' _What if awhile meant forever? What if you don't come back?_ ' he wanted to say,  _'Don't go…please don't go…'_

How could he not be sad when something that he had grown to treasure so much was going to leave him? Even frozen like this his heart ached with a longing, a deep longing to be free. If only he wasn't trapped here in ice. If only he would finally wake up. If only…if only…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well like i mentioned earlier, if you'd like to leave me some comments about what else i can include in the story in the future, do leave me a comment if you'd like! I hope you enjoyed it! :)


	4. Conditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello everyone! I'm sure you have all been waiting for this new chapter, thank you all for being so patient as i have started school again, i might not be able to type as much or keep to my updates regularly. Anyway, i want to thank all of you who have given ideas into the story, i will use them in the future of this story as of now, typing has progressed well into chapter seventeen just to let you all know. Do read and leave me comments on what you think :) I would really love to hear from my readers! Thank you guys once again and happy reading!

On the morning of the day that John was going to leave, he went to visit the cave once more. Lestrade had sent him all the information that he needed the night before and John had had his plans sorted out and his things packed and ready to go. He would leave in the evening, it would allow him to have just enough time to talk to the man who was frozen in ice one last time before he left for the city.

This time, just before he left however, John couldn’t help but to lean in to the ice and press his lips just above where the man’s own lips were.  “I’ll come back to see you again and hopefully by then something would have happened.”

Just as he was about to leave though, there was a loud cracking sound that ricocheted of the walls of the cave and John turned back to look, the ice tomb was cracking! He found himself rushing back towards it, his torch shining over the surface of the ice, watching and waiting. 

Blue grey eyes opened and stared out at him and John, startled, dropped the torch. The beam of light skittering around as the torch rolled away from him. Just as suddenly, the ice split open in half and the body fell out. Still in shock, John’s arms instinctively stretched out managing to catch the man but not without tumbling and falling into the ground with a weight pinning him from on top.

His heart was pounding hard in his chest as he lay there, holding on to the other who was pinning him down with his body. It was only then as his hands held the other did John realize that something was well and truly wrong. His skin was cool to the touch as was his breath, which right now was fanning against the base of John’s neck, making his pulse race. Another thing John realized was when the man pulled back, his beautiful blue grey’s had disappeared and a haunting red had taken over.

“Y-You’re…a…vampire…” John whispered as fear struck him down to his core. He had been here, visiting a vampire for god knows how long and never once had he even thought of that possibility. Now he lay there pinned beneath him, drained from strength as terror paralyzed him, he was helpless. Utterly helpless.

“John…” the vampire rasped, looking into his eyes.

“You know my name?” John asked his voice shaky.

“I could hear you speaking,” he said.

“Are you going to kill me?” John asked again, for some reason the fear had dissipated and he lay there beneath the vampire, not fighting, not putting up any resistance.

“You saved me. I don’t think you deserve to die,” the vampire replied, slowly moving to get off him as he stood now.

John followed suit, standing there in the partial darkness, brushing the dirt off himself as he looked to the vampire again. He had to remind himself that this was a vampire just like all the rest that he had met and killed before. He was no different.

“I will grant you three wishes,” he said and John stared at him incredulously, was this some sort of joke?

“What? Are you kidding me?” John asked watching as the vampire shook his head, “Can you really give me what I want?” he asked.

“If it is within my power to, yes,” he replied.

“Alright,” John said, “but first I want to know your name.”

“My name…is Sherlock Holmes. You have two wishes left.”

John furrowed his brows, “That wasn’t a wish, Sherlock,” he said as he shook his head, trying the vampire’s name out on his tongue, “I was asking your name.

“Yes it was. You wished to know my name. Now hurry on with the other two wishes,” Sherlock urged him, his eyes raking over his savior that stood before him. He was a little shorter than himself, dressed right now in a collared shirt with a jumper over it, casual jeans and boots. He was in a way sort of attractive, his savior. Wind blown golden blonde hair, and cerulean blue eyes that stared at him. The way John had said his name, he liked it. He liked how John furrowed his brows and he liked how John was so defensive. Above all he liked how John smelled, so human, so unique.

John thought for a moment what could he ask for that was in the vampire’s range of help. He was going into town to hunt to Harriet’s vampire lover. He’d heard that the town was overrun was vampires. It would be dangerous for him as one human man alone to go into town. Plus moments before he had found out Sherlock was who –what – he was, John had wanted him to follow him so badly. So he settled on that choice.

“I want you to follow me,” John said, intending to use him as a means of power and strength to help him defeat the other vampires, “into town,” he added just incase.

“Follow you…” Sherlock muttered pacing the area now, watching as John went to retrieve the torchlight from where it had rolled to on the ground. He had his own things on his mind. He needed to find out how he had gotten trapped inside that tomb of ice for one. Somehow his memories were so foggy that he couldn’t remember anything. He also needed to know what day and age it was and how long it had been since he’d last walked the ground. John could help him. He looked well versed in that area, since from what Sherlock had heard from him in his time frozen solid that John was a hunter.

“I will follow you. But, on one condition,” Sherlock said.

“And that is?” John asked, his eyebrow raised.

“That you help me find whoever or whatever did this to me,” Sherlock said pointing to the shattered remains of the tomb of ice that had held him. 

“You don’t know who did that to you?” John asked somehow feeling a little pity at the vampire’s plight but he soon tossed that feeling away. He had to remind himself that this one, Sherlock, was just like any other vampire and he wasn’t to be treated any differently. They could be on good terms for now, because they each needed to use what skill the other had to offer.

“If you keep to your side of the bargain then I’ll keep to mine,” John said, his voice hard now as he shone the torch at Sherlock.

“Very well,” Sherlock replied, a little smirk on his lips, his fangs just barely glinting in the light of the torch.

“Good. Then let’s get you back,” John said leading the way.

Over the years, John had noticed that vampires had adapted to living in the sunlight. They could stay out for long hours in the light as long as they had enough energy and this applied to Sherlock. Apparently, he wasn’t one of those, because he kept cringing every time the sunlight was too bright and the journey back to the mansion that wasn’t too far away was slowed down twice as much. Obviously this was so, John thought, Sherlock hadn’t been out in…years probably.

Sherlock could feel the rawness in his throat, the rawness of not having fed for years. The heat wasn’t doing much to help his condition and neither was John. Of course, what was he expecting? Kindness from a hunter? John seemed to be the most merciless of them all…yet…before he had broken out of the ice…John had seemed so kind and caring. Something struck him then, a flash of the past. A wicked grin, a hysterical laugh. Pain shot through him and he had to lean against the trunk of the tree to rest. His breath shallow now as he tried to regain control of his senses.

“Sherlock,” someone was calling him. His vision focused on his savior’s face again and he realized that the man was holding his jumper out to him, “use it to cover yourself from the sun. It’s not much but that’s all I can offer, the house is just a little ways more.” Sherlock draped the jumper over his head tying the sleeves just under his chin as he stood again, willing his feet to move forward as he followed John back to his house. 


	5. Permission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello once again. Here is the next chapter for this series. I want to thank all of you who have been so patient about this and waited for the next chapter and also thank you guys for all the nice comments so far, they have really made my day. I do hope that you guys like this chapter and leave me more comments and i will see you as soon as possible in the next chapter.

They entered the mansion by the back door and once in the coolness of the darkened kitchen Sherlock stumbled into one of the bar top stools and slumped down, head resting on his arms, the jumper being set on the stool beside him as he lazily pulled it off. It was relieving to once again be in the coolness of a dark place. A dark place, which smelt strongly of a certain human. His mouth parted on a whim, fangs extending as his nostrils took in the scent of the human.

Sherlock could distinctively hear as John busied himself around the kitchen seemingly not to pay him any attention. He needed blood. He thirsted for it and right now, there was only one person within close range that he could drink from. Still he suppressed the thirst for it, the flames of hunger in his throat. He didn’t want to scare away the person who had saved him now.

“I should go…I need…” Sherlock began as he lifted his head, seeing John staring at him from across the counter. The hunter knew what he needed.

“There isn’t anyone for miles around here. You can hunt animals if you want,” John said, keeping his cool as he gave the vampire options to choose from. He knew it was him that the vampire wanted blood from. It was his blood, human blood that would give the vampire the most strength. He could see it in the way Sherlock’s bright red eyes followed him all across the kitchen, watching his movements. Yet the vampire sat there, not attacking. It was almost as if he was asking. 

Slowly Sherlock stood, his breath ragged, his throat burning. The hunter was taunting him…Quick as a flash, he rounded the counter, caught John in his strong grasp and pressed him back into the counter. His head dipped now as his lips found the other’s ear, stopping just by it, “I need blood…” he rasped, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips as he felt John stiffen in his grasp. He didn’t want to harm the one who had save him, the one who had broken him out of the ice, but he didn’t know any other way for himself to survive either.

“Are you asking for my permission to drink from me?” John asked, pulling his arm free from Sherlock’s grasp, his hands anchoring themselves on either side of him, holding tight to the marble counter top to keep himself from crumpling to the floor. His knees were weak with fear as the vampire stood mere inches from him, ready to tear out his throat, yet still holding back.

“Yesss,” Sherlock spoke his voice coming out in a hiss now as his nose grazed along John’s hairline, and down to his neck where his pulse was. His nostrils flared at the distinctive smell of John, at the blood that coursed beneath the skin. He could hear the pounding of John’s blood as it coursed through his body. How he would love to taste that…how he would love to taste John’s blood on his tongue. Human blood.

John’s mind was racing as his breath hitched, for a vampire Sherlock was making this moment erotic as hell as his nose gently trailed along his neck. John gulped, feeling his throat tightening with fear…or was it desire? Sherlock was this close and still asking him for permission.  _‘What sort of vampire is he?’_ He felt as the vampire’s fangs trailed softly, scraping against his skin softly and sending a nerve wracking shudder through him at that slight touch. Was this what happened when a human and a vampire fell in love? Was this the bond that they shared that made them want to grow closer? 

“I-I…g-give you permission…” John whispered, the words passing his lips sounding like a sacred prayer to Sherlock as the vampire, slipped his hand behind John’s neck, feeling the subtle shift in the other’s head to expose his throat to him. His other hand going around John’s waist to support him as he drew the human closer to his body. His lips pressed against warm flesh, his tongue flicking out to moisten John’s skin before he let his fangs puncture John’s neck.

The pain was fleeting and it shocked John, making his body jerk against Sherlock’s involuntarily. His breath coming faster now, panting as Sherlock embraced him, drawing him closer as his tongue lapped at his blood. He was pressed flush against the vampire’s body, every inch of their bodies coming into contact.

The soft sucking on his neck the gentleness in the vampire’s touch, it somehow made John’s body excited and he bit his lip as he held back a moan. This wasn’t supposed to be erotic. It wasn’t supposed to give off any hints of a sexual innuendo yet it was there lying beneath the surface as John’s hips pressed to Sherlock’s his hard on rubbing against the vampire’s as he fed from him.  _‘It’s the goddamned aphrodisiac…’_ John kept thinking.

He had to convince himself that this was nothing more than a trade off, as he tried to quell his raging lust for this act that he had consented between Sherlock and himself. He had to think of it as something to sweeten the deal between them besides, he needed to use Sherlock when they got into town later that night and what good would he be if he were weak from hunger?

Sherlock tasted John’s blood, sweet and coppery on his tongue. He had never tasted any blood better than this. John’s hands had lifted off the marble counter now and they had slipped around his waist to hold him closer. He could for a moment read John’s thoughts, hearing them in his head. The human wanted to resist him so much yet he couldn’t, he was falling prey to him. John found this erotic even though he didn’t want to. Sherlock smirked against John’s neck as he read those thoughts. He was so pure…

Just as quickly, Sherlock pulled back, licking his lips as his fangs retracted, his eyes returning to their normal colour now as he watched John, the puncture mark on his neck evident that a vampire had drank from him. John steadied himself against the marble counter, closing his eyes as he tried to calm himself down. His body was still tingling, his nerves wracked with the raging lust that had coursed through him just moments before. 

“Are you alright?” Sherlock asked, stepping closer to John who, this time held his hand out to keep him away.

“D-Don’t come near me…please…” he heard John say it wasn’t a harsh command more like a little plea.

“Alright…” Sherlock muttered standing there as he watched John regain his composure, a little worried at his savior’s condition. The hunter looked to him, cerulean blues, still tinged black with lust.

“The next time you want to feed, go find a willing party,” John mumbled as he turned quickly, hiding the growing blush on his cheeks. He raced up the main stairs going into his room now. Behind him the vampire followed, a small smile on his lips. He could get used to having company like this. 


	6. Meals

John stood in the bathroom, peering into the mirror as he looked at the marks that Sherlock had left on his neck. Puncture wounds from the vampire's fangs. He shuddered remembering just how his body had tingled with excitement and lust as Sherlock had fed from him. He opened the cabinet behind the mirror at the sink and grabbed the bandages. He wound it around his neck to cover the punctures and clasped it in place with the little clip.

When he emerged from the bathroom, he found Sherlock lazing in his bed, looking through his phone. John stormed across the room, grabbing the phone from out of Sherlock's hands as he glared down at the vampire, "Phones are not for playing with. They're a person's private possessions!" John said as he dropped the phone into his pocket.

"Your world now doesn't seem too different from when I was alive. It's still got technology running," Sherlock mused as he looked up to John, noticing that the human had covered the puncture marks on his neck with bandages.

"Technology doesn't change much when you've got vampires around every single corner," John said as he went over the things in his pack again, aware that the vampire was still watching him. He was less on edge now, just a little bit more comfortable around Sherlock than he was amongst other vampires.

"So…let's get your half of the job done before you can help me with mine. We were going to hunt somebody in the Central District?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes. My sister's lover…" John murmured.

Sherlock knew from his time frozen in the ice as he listened to John speak that his sister was someone very important to him. To actually kill his sister to prevent her from changing… "Harriet Watson…" Sherlock said, the name causing John to look at him.

"You…you could hear everything while you were in the ice?" John asked, remembering all the things that he had told Sherlock and that kiss he had given him right before he had been about to leave.

"Yes. I wasn't dead you know…just…frozen," he explained.

"Do you not remember at all how you got there?" John asked as he closed his pack now, bringing it over to the bed and setting it down.

Sherlock sat up in bed now, the gears in his mind whirring as they tried to think back to the moments before he had been frozen in the ice. Nothing came to him except that wicked grin, that evil laugher and the pain that had shot through his body before he fell into nothingness, "There was someone there, I mean I don't know who he was but I remember that he was evil and that there was a lot of pain like something was being devoured inside me…"

John raised a brow, "Evil? That's the word you're going to use? It's probably got to be one of your vampire buddies," John said as he motioned for Sherlock to get off his bed as he straightened the covers.

He watched John, moving about the room now, packing his hunter's equipment and engaging him in a conversation that got his mind jogging. He could remember life as it was before being changed, he could remember the few people that had been in his life. But he couldn't remember the one that had locked him in an ice coffin past the wicked grin and the evil laughter along with the pain that was associated with him. After that there was nothing but a deep dark hole of black nothingness that stretched on forever until John had found him.

Sherlock helped John carry his bags as they headed into the garage where John's car was and they loaded the things up into his trunk. After that they were back in the house, back in the kitchen where he had fed from John that morning. This time however, as evening approached, John turned on the lamp overhead and he busied himself as he began to cook.

"Can you…eat human food?" John asked him, as turning to him from where he stood at the stove, he wasn't sure about the livelihood of a vampire. This was the closest as he had come to one and not killed him already.

"Yes. It sustains me just as well as blood if that's what you mean. It's not a necessity but…you know…" he said trailing off. He wanted to keep some semblance of being a human and eating, actual consumption was one of them.

John merely nodded as he turned back to the stove, flipping over the omelet once more before he served it up on two plates. He filled a glass of chocolate milk for himself as he went along, setting the plates down at the counter as he handed the vampire a fork and a knife.

Sherlock hadn't had a meal cooked for him since…never. To be exact, this was his first ever human meal that someone had gone to the trouble of cooking specially for him, "Thank you, John," he said, watching as the other settled into his seat beside him, nodding his head to acknowledge his thanks before he continued eating.

Surprisingly, the taste of the food was much better than he had expected it to taste and he finished it in seconds, "I've never tasted anything like that before. It's…simple yet wonderful."

John nearly wanted to fall out of his seat laughing as he looked to the vampire, "Are you serious? Never? It's just an omelet you know. Just eggs and milk and bits of chicken," John said as he lifted the glass of chocolate milk to his lips to drink.

"Well I have tasted omelet once or twice but that was so long ago. I must've forgot what human food tastes like…" he said.

At that John trailed off, of course. Sherlock was a vampire! He wouldn't have needed to eat much of human food…because he fed on blood. He feeds on the bloods of humans...he kills them.  _'But you're not dead are you?'_ his mind taunted him. No, Sherlock hadn't drained him dry only because they had made a deal to help each other out. Had they not, John had no doubt that he would be no different then the other vampires that he had met so far.

"We should get going," he said finishing the milk before he took the dishes to wash. Once that was settled he got his jacket off the rack in the hallway and led Sherlock back down in to the basement. His car was there, a fairly outdated model of a black Chevy convertible.

John got in on the driver's side, Sherlock getting in beside him as he started the engine. The vampire wondered what he would have to tell John when they got to the Central District to meet with a certain Greg Lestrade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you guys for all the nice comments on the previous chapter, i hoped you liked this next chapter. I'm so sorry for the rather late update though i've been rather busy this week with projects and presentations. I wish i just wrote fanfic for a living! hahaha anyway do leave me a comment to tell me what you thought about it and i'll see you guys in the next chapter! :)


	7. Talking To Lestrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys so here's the next chapter up. I do hope that you guys will leave me a comment to tell me how you like this story. And for new readers hello and welcome to my story! :)

The ride out to the Central District had been a rather quiet one, both vampire and human caught in their own thoughts. The cool evening breeze whipping in their face as the Chevy convertible sped into town. The Central District wasn't much different from the outskirts of town. Few cars were around and many of the roads were dimly lit by the streetlights, still there were signs of life with office lights turned on in the buildings around, and people still walking along the street.

John took a turn at the next junction before he pulled into the car park of a rather tall skyscraper. He was about to whip out his phone to call on Lestrade to tell him that he had arrived and not to panic because he had a vampire with him, but before he could, the man was already coming out of the elevator to greet him. What was even more surprising was when Lestrade actually greeted Sherlock warmly as though they were long lost friends, with a smile and even a hug that for some reason made John green with envy.

"You two know each other?" John asked as he watched them exchange greetings.

"Yes. We go way back," Lestrade said smiling at him, that's when John saw it the slightly sharp canines that were a vampire's fangs. How could he not have noticed? He'd been working with a vampire all along!

"Why didn't you tell me?" John growled as he stood before Lestrade now. The man –vampire – had truly hidden himself well. Blending in to the crowd so well that a hunter of his caliber hadn't even noticed it.

"Would you still have thought of me a friend then? As a helper?" Lestrade asked the obvious. "You wouldn't have thought twice about it, you would have killed me."

Sherlock smirked just a little at his friend's little prank, "Looks like you already had vampires as friends even before you met me," he said to John to which the human scowled.

"He lied to me. The whole time!" John said folding his arms across his chest, leaning against the side of his car as he kept his eyes on the two vampires. "Who were all those vampires that I killed then? Those that I didn't request information on? Who were they?" John asked.

Lestrade cocked his head in the direction of the elevator, "About that, we'll have to talk about it inside. Come," he said leading the two into the lift as they ascended.

When the doors of the elevator next slid open, they were in a dimly lit corridor, Lestrade led them down all the way to the room at the end where he opened the door and let them in. Inside, the furnishings were rather simple. A desk, a sofa set and a coffee table right in the center.

"Have a seat," Lestrade said indicating the couch now.

John looked from one vampire to the other, a little suspicious at what they had planned. Most of all, he wondered why Sherlock hadn't told him that he knew Lestrade. He must've looked through his phone and at least spotted his name. Silently, John took a seat on the couch, Sherlock coming to sit himself down beside him.

"Well are you going to explain your story?" John asked looking to Sherlock for answers, "Why didn't you tell me you knew Lestrade?"

Sherlock looked away just a tad bit guilty. He'd seen Lestrade's contact in his phone and made the connection immediately. Lestrade had been one of Sherlock's 'followers' so to speak. He, like Sherlock was in the group that was different. "I don't know. I didn't feel like it," Sherlock answered.

John stared at him, undaunted, "Didn't feel like it? What kind of an excuse is that?" he burst out.

"You've got things that you keep private. Why can't I have things that I want to keep private as well?"

"Private?" John scoffed, "I told you every single thing about myself when you…you were locked up in that bloody ice tomb for gods' sakes! There is nothing private about me to you Sherlock!" he growled standing now as he made his way to the door, "I'm going to finish what I came here for. I don't need your help anymore," he mumbled as he stormed back the way he had come in. He was over-reacting over the small issue he knew. But…they'd formed a consenting alliance on both parties and...John had trusted him. To think Sherlock hadn't even had the heart to tell him he knew Lestrade? How was this 'alliance' of theirs so to speak, ever going to work out?

The two vampires stared in silence as the door slammed and they heard the retreating footsteps of the human as he headed towards the elevator.

"You're still getting into people's good books aren't you?" Lestrade teased as he shook his head.

"He'll come back. When he realizes that he needs me," Sherlock said, voice confident.

At that Lestrade laughed, "You don't know but John is…one hell of a human. He's the one who killed off most of the Rebels."

"Only because he was under your command," he murmured.

"Things have changed so much since you disappeared. Where did you go to? We all thought that you'd abandoned us," Lestrade said as he poured a whiskey and handed it to Sherlock, "and what's this about an ice tomb?"

"I was rescued from the ice tomb by John. He saved me. Someone put me in there. I don't even know who he was…I can't remember a thing about it," Sherlock murmured as he sipped on the whiskey. "How's the rest of them doing?" he asked curious to know what his 'coven' was up to after his time in the ice.

"Mrs. Hudson's recruiting members to our side. She's the best shot we've got so far at bringing Rebels over to our side. Your brother…" Lestrade said trailing off.

Sherlock looked to him, "What about Mycroft?"

"He went into hiding not long after you disappeared…and since then he hasn't contacted me once," Lestrade said, trying to keep a stoic face at that.

Sherlock knew about Lestrade's affection for his brother, he didn't like to pry into other's business much so he didn't mention a thing about that, "Any word from Jim though?" Sherlock asked, this he knew was a route that he didn't really want to tread down. Jim was unpredictable and he didn't want to know what troubles he had caused this time. He was his partner though and had been since he had changed Jim when the man had been on his deathbed. Jim was temperamental and childish in every manner and Sherlock had adored him for that. Together they had dreams to start their own coven, which had turned out into the success that it was.

"Sherlock," Lestrade began, looking to the other, "Jim…he…after you disappeared, a week later he committed suicide. Staked himself right through the chest. He did leave a note in his apartment and I'm sorry but I read it," Lestrade said as he searched through his desk for the paper. Finding it he handed it to Sherlock, "It's a pity he thought that you left because of him and he said he couldn't live without you…"

Sherlock opened the note his eyes scanning through the neat cursive script that belonged only to Jim:

_Dear Sherlock,_

_By the time you read this. I'll be gone. Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving? Did I really mean nothing to you? I…truly loved you and I thought that you shared that same feeling for me. I can't live without you Sherlock, that's why if you ever do come back, I'll be gone._

_Your beloved,_

_Jim_

Sherlock's heart clenched as he looked over the note once more. To think Jim had staked himself. He closed his eyes giving a moment in silence to Jim. "What news of the rest?" he asked tucking the note into his pocket.

"Irene, the Dominatrix as she calls herself now. She went over to the Rebels and started a coven on her own, bigger than ours. She's got connections to the Father, that's the bastard who's been on a feeding frenzy, creating more and more vampires to serve himself. He's sent countless newborns here to destroy us and we've killed them in the droves," Lestrade said his voice tinged with regret at the loss of lives, "Just last week, he sent one about fifteen strong, taking us by surprise."

"And what of John's vampire?" Sherlock asked, "The one he's going to hunt now."

"At the time when he was with John's sister he had a coven about thirty seven strong. Now, he's dwindled down to just six including himself."

"Is he dangerous?" Sherlock asked.

"Are you worried for John?" Lestrade asked.

"He has a deal to fulfill on his half. Tell me where he is Lestrade," Sherlock said his voice bordering on irritation.

"He should be down at Dollar-Z, that club was one of the vampire's hideouts. It's the only one he's got left now."

"I can't understand humans and their tempers," Sherlock grumbled as he stood headed for the door. The only reason he was going after John was because the human had made a deal with him to help him and not because he was worried.


	8. Not My Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys so here's the new chapter. There are some characters in this chapter that i created on my own so don't be too confused about it. I do hope you enjoy this chapter and leave me a comment to tell me what you liked :)

John was still pissed as he hid in the compound of the club now. In his hand he held a gun. Instead of a stake he felt more like using wooden bullets from the oak tree to kill the vampires. Why give them the pleasure of a quick death when he could draw it out of them slowly? They didn’t deserve to be treated nicely.

Quietly he slipped into the club via the back entrance, keeping to the shadows as he crept to the stage. Seated at one of the booths smoking was the vampire that he knew so well as his sister’s lover. His name he remembered was Lucien. He had a head of neon blue hair with black highlights.

Seated around him were what was left of his coven members. Six vampires. He could handle them. Of course if you enter a vampire’s lair, they would have the upper hand because a human’s scent was strong enough to their powerful senses and John wasn’t surprised when the first vampire came around the back to check out the smell. He pulled the trigger, the bullet lodging in the vampire’s heart as he fell to the ground, writhing and grasping at his chest. His body struggling to regenerate as the pain wracked his senses.

Not looking back, John headed out into the open, his gun aimed at the next vampire that lunged at him, he side stepped and the vampire followed suit but John quickly maneuvered around him and kicking the surprised vampire to the ground had the next wooden bullet lodged in its chest. Just as quickly the others came at him, their kicks and punches faster than the human eyes.

John was trained enough to manage to block most of the blows, wincing him the vampire’s did get a hit though. The adrenaline rush blocked out all the pain and it kept John moving swiftly moving on his feet as he slammed the vampire back into the countertop, his hand moving lightning quick to stake the vampire as he shot another one with his gun.

Now he was down to two, Lucien and the other vampire. Lucien it seemed wasn’t going to make a move until all his henchmen had been killed and John was fine with that. He moved in to tackle the last one, a huge wall of a vampire. He was tiring quickly and the vampire knew it too as it taunted him, feigning left and right before finally going in for the kill his beefy hand grabbing his throat. John’s gun immediately clattered to the floor, useless as his hands clawed at the vampire’s strong grip. He grimaced as he was rammed back into the wall, the beefy hand of the vampire still on his throat, trapping his airways. John’s kicks were no use now when he was caught. 

Defiantly he stared into the vampire’s eyes, as he dug his nails deep into the vampire’s cools flesh, tearing at it with all his might as finally the beefy hand released it’s chokehold on his neck. John crumpled to the ground, quickly scrambling behind the counter as he grabbed his gun. 

He sat there for a moment, regaining his strength, his breath coming out in quick pants. The bandage at his neck had fallen away now and John didn’t care. Seeing his stake sticking out of the other’s vampire’s chest, he pressed his leg against its chest using it as leverage as he freed the bloody stake.

He pulled himself to his knees again, seeing the hulk of a vampire smirking at him. Lucien as well was looking at him with a smug smile. 

“They say siblings usually have the same taste, looks like you got yourself a vampire lover too didn’t you?” Lucien asked as he indicated the puncture wounds from Sherlock on John’s neck.

“He is not my lover!” John growled, anger flaring in him at the mere thought of Sherlock. 

“Indeed,” he heard Sherlock’s voice respond from behind him, eyes widening in surprise as the vampire in question appeared from out of nowhere. Had he been watching all along and hadn’t even thought about helping? Oh how John would like to stake him too!

“The hell Sherlock!” John said, annoyed as he turned to the vampire. 

“Lucien was it? How about you take the gun from John and shoot your henchman over there before you take your own life?” Sherlock said his voice velvety and soothing. If anything, John knew he was using hypnosis on Lucien and his henchman and from the way things were looking, with Lucien walking up to him and taking the gun from his hand, Sherlock’s hypnosis was indeed incredibly powerful. 

Two gunshots sounded, one after the other then all was silent save for John’s ragged breathing, “I could have handled them you know!” John said as he went to retrieve his gun from the still twitching corpse of Lucien.

“Yes, you were holding up marvellously well until you got slammed into the wall,” Sherlock said.

“Were you here watching the whole time?” John asked, still angry with Sherlock for the previous incident and now for this current one.

“Yes…I was worried…” Sherlock muttered.

“Worried? You think I needed help?” John asked his voice softening now for some reason when he heard that Sherlock had been worried for him.

“Sort of…” Sherlock replied as he pointed to the puncture’s on John’s neck, his fingers lingering on the still sensitive skin and causing John to gasp, “I thought you wouldn’t be able to fight considering the amount of blood I took from you today. But it seems you held your ground pretty well.” 

John averted his eyes from the vampire’s still able to feel the other’s lingering cool touch on his neck, “I’m sorry…for just now back at Lestrade’s. And…thank you for coming here.”

“I’m sorry for not telling you earlier that I knew Lestrade…” Sherlock said trailing off. He wasn’t used to apologizing, well at least not to a human, it wasn’t like him.

“I thought maybe because we were going to work together you know, we could trust each other or something,” John said as he turned, headed for the door of the club now.

“We could start over again,” Sherlock said as he came up behind John, stopping the other as his hand rested over John’s on the handle of the door. 

“O-Okay…” John said, uncomfortable in this close a proximity to Sherlock.

“Good. I’d like that,” Sherlock murmured as he leaned in closer to John, his nose burying in John’s hair again in an affectionate nuzzle.

“Stop that,” John said batting at the vampire as he let himself out of the compound of the club. Sherlock was such a confusing person – vampire – with all his unpredictable actions. He could be sweet and caring at some times then again he could change personality to someone you hardly knew and it confused the fuck out of John.


	9. Carried Away

After that mission, John had decided it would be best if they went back to the mansion. Sherlock followed John’s decision, gathering the necessary files from Lestrade to bring back to the mansion to study, his mind still having no recollection of the person who had imprisoned him in the ice tomb.

Ever since then, John had given Sherlock the room just opposite his and that had certainly proved to be a very bad idea because Sherlock always just ended up coming over to his room anyway. He seemed to treat it as his own room instead of using the designated room that John had given him. He would spend his nights poring over the files in John’s room watching over him as he slept and at first that had proved unsettling for John.

He’d never had to deal with someone else being in the same room as him when he slept. However after two weeks it had become so normal for John to have Sherlock around before he went to bed that when one night, when the vampire hadn’t shown up and John began to worry.

Slipping out of bed John pulled on his robe over his tee shirt and pajama pants before he went in search of Sherlock. He didn’t have to look far for he found the other in the room across his. Sherlock was asleep on the bed, papers strewn about around him in a mess. He must have fallen asleep. The soft light from the bedside lamp cast a warm glow over Sherlock’s face, he looked beautiful in his sleep, just as he had when John had found him in the ice. Gingery John settled at the edge of the bed, picking up a few of the papers and scanning through them. 

They seemed to be news articles dating back to years and years before. Amongst that were a list of names and contacts that had been highlighted. He was working so hard to find the one who had trapped him in the ice tomb and John had made a deal with him to help him and yet here he was of no use at all. Just as suddenly, Sherlock began writhing around in bed, his body convulsing from whatever bad dream he was having.

“Sherlock!” John called shaking him by the shoulders but the vampire didn’t wake, “Sherlock! Wake up! It’s just a dream!” he said his voice louder now as he held on to the other’s shoulders still shaking him gently.

In a flash, John was pinned beneath Sherlock, crumpling the papers as he was pressed into the soft down of the bed. Sherlock was panting, his lips parted wide in a snarl as his fangs extended. His grip was tight as they pinned John’s hands on either side of him. Startled John could only shiver in fear as he looked up into Sherlock’s eyes, they were wide, glowing red and confused. 

“S-Sherlock. I-It’s me…John…” he said when he finally regained his composure, “You were having a bad dream, I woke you up, that’s all,” John said as he watched Sherlock’s face relax again, his grip lightening on him as his eyes turned sorrowful and apologetic.

“John…I…I’m sorry…” Sherlock whispered as he stared down into fearful cerulean blues. He didn’t know what had come over him. Then he remembered just a small detail from his dream, the cane, “There was a cane with a gold eagle sitting at the top,” he said.

“What?” John asked not sure where this was going. 

“I saw it in my head. The man with the evil laughter, the one who inflicted pain on me and trapped me in ice…he’s got a cane with a gold eagle at the top,” Sherlock murmured as he pulled back from John now, helping the other up into a sitting position. 

“A cane,” John said shaking his head in amusement, “That’s wonderful. It’s got to be easy to find right? With that sort of detail?” he asked when he received no reply, John turned to find Sherlock’s eyes looking at him with that haunting red glow again. Then he remembered, he hadn’t fed Sherlock in about two weeks and the vampire hadn’t asked him either. It had to be because of what he’d told him before…‘ _next time you want to feed go find a willing party.’_  He heard the words he’d said echo in his head again.

“You should go,” Sherlock said indicating the door now, John’s scent was getting too strong for him to resist now that he was fully awake and besides he knew John didn’t like it, him taking his blood even though John’s body thought otherwise.

For some reason, John couldn’t find it in him to move. He didn’t want to go back to his room to where he would be alone again. Furthermore…his body tingled as he thought of what was to come, the feeling of pure pleasure the last time John had let Sherlock feed on him. So he sat there at the edge of the bed his eyes averted from Sherlock’s waiting for the vampire to make the move. 

When John didn’t move, didn’t get up to leave but sat there instead his eyes looking away from him though, Sherlock knew exactly what it meant even though John kept silent and chose not to say a word. “Lie back,” Sherlock commanded as he cleared the bed of the papers, pushing them over to one side. Obediently, John lay back in bed, cerulean blue eyes looking to him again in anticipation of their act of intimacy. Sherlock towered over John now, his hands on either side of John’s head trapping the human between the bed and his body as his lips parted and his fangs protruded.

John gulped watching as Sherlock’s fangs extended and the vampire moved in his cool breath feathering against his ear as he whispered, “May I have your permission John?” he asked his voice causing goose bumps to prickle over on John’s skin as he spoke.

“I give you permission,” John said, closing his eyes now as though like this it would rid him of the embarrassment as he fell prey to this act of theirs, this erotic act of theirs that was slowly drawing John in deeper and deeper. Gently, teasingly, Sherlock’s tongue licked against his neck this time John’s lips parted on a sigh as Sherlock scraped his fangs against his skin before he punctured his flesh. Again the sudden puncture of Sherlock’s fangs in his neck made his hips jerk involuntarily up into Sherlock’s and this time he heard a primal growl escape Sherlock’s lips at that small movement.

As he tasted John’s blood on his tongue again, Sherlock pressed his body to the human’s his hips connecting with John’s as he heard John moan at the sensation of their clothed erections rubbing together. He smirked against John’s skin at the human’s reaction and teasingly he ground his hips into John’s now, this time feeling as John’s hands grabbed his ass and ground his hips back against him in response.

Finished with his feeding now however, Sherlock’s lips sucked gently on the puncture marks, before kissing them softly as he moved. This time he pressed his lips to John’s feeling the other’s evident shock at the sudden oral contact. He didn’t force John into the kiss however, instead he made it such that it was John who had to ask before he would be given.

Slowly as John adjusted to the feel of Sherlock’s lips pressed to his, he opened his mouth to welcome Sherlock’s tongue. It swept through his mouth, a coppery taste of blood following in its wake as John let his tongue slide against Sherlock’s. His hands, moved smoothing up the vampire’s back, fingers going to tangle in Sherlock’s ebony black hair, fisting in them and drawing him close as they kissed.

Little by little the kiss heated up and each was lost in the primal need for sex as their hips rutted against each other, the rhythm and pace building up as the pressure and friction made John grow wet as his pants soaked up with his precum.

Panting, they pulled apart from their fierce kiss shocked by their actions, a single strand of saliva still connecting them. John flicked his tongue out breaking that connection and lay there beneath the vampire his hands still curled in the strands of hair at the base of Sherlock’s neck as he regained his breath, body still thrumming with desire.  _‘Holy shit…I didn’t…just kiss a vampire…’_

 Sherlock’s eyes latched onto John’s kiss bruised lips, so plump and juicy and ready for the taking and the way John was looking at him only told him that the human wanted more. Sherlock did too he swore he needed to taste John again, he needed to feel the needy, wanton way in which John rutted against him, pressing their erections together as he moaned into the kiss. The vampire wanted to taste every inch of John’s bare flesh…

“I…got carried away,” he murmured as he held himself there, not wanting to move any further away than he already was.

“M-me too,” John whispered, slipping his fingers from Sherlock’s hair now. He was still shocked at his actions. In the way he’d nearly gone mad with lust for the vampire before him and the fierce desire that had coursed through him when they had kissed. “I should go back,” John said with a nervous little smile now as he tried to move.

“Stay here for the night. You must be too tired to walk,” Sherlock said to him as he rolled off to one side of the bed, giving John space to move.

John took him up on the offer, turning on his side, his back to Sherlock as he closed his eyes, trying to get to sleep with the vampire just mere inches away from him in the very same bed. He had decided that he would spend the night here in Sherlock’s bed because he was tired, too lazy to walk back across the hall to his room. Just for once. Just this one night would he allow himself to let his guard down around the vampire.

Sherlock was somewhat fascinated in the way John slept, for a grown man, the way he curled up on his side made him seem all the more young and innocent and vulnerable. He picked up the papers now, sifting through the photographs as he watched over the sleeping human. His mind began to drift though when he found no trace of the cane with the gold eagle.

What if John and him became lovers? He looked down hearing the tiny snores from the other, a smile on his lips now. No…he wouldn’t want that because John would grow old and die and leave him alone. Sherlock shifted closer to John’s sleeping form, feeling as John snuggled back against his chest.

_‘You could always change him…’_

His brows furrowed at the thought of having John as his partner, his lover. John would be a vampire just like him. They would be perfect. But he liked human John just the way he was. What if turning him made him change? He didn’t want to lose sweet innocent John. The vampire found himself settling down behind John’s body, gently lifting John’s head to rest on his arm as he leaned in to place a kiss on his forehead and slipped his arm around John’s waist drawing him closer.

For now, it would be best if they remained like this, snatching up secret moments and yet remaining apart in reality. Distant. Uncaring. Unloving. It would be for the best since this was just the beginning of their adventure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello! I hope that you liked this new chapter, and i'm terribly sorry for the long wait. Do leave me a comment to tell me what you liked about this chapter and i'll see you in the next chapter, i'll try to get that up on schedule next week. :) Thanks for all the support so far!


	10. The Misstress

John had awoken to arms around him, arms that were cool and arms that held him close as he had slept. Sherlock’s unique scent enveloped him and for a moment John allowed himself contentment as he lay there in Sherlock’s arms. Imagining that there was nothing else in this world but the two of them. He’d already gone against his own personal rules and fed Sherlock his blood twice without question and he had actually…liked the feel of Sherlock’s lips on his neck…

John’s hand trailed to the puncture marks on his neck Sherlock’s mark was once again on him. He wouldn’t allow himself to get any closer to Sherlock than he already had. He needed to stick to his job and help Sherlock. Quietly, John slipped away from Sherlock, stuffing a pillow back between Sherlock’s arms as he tiptoed back to the door and to his room. 

The wafting smell of mint body wash woke was what woke Sherlock from his sleep and he found that John was already up. He made his way into John’s room, seeing the other clothed and already toweling dry his hair.

“Good morning,” Sherlock greeted as he sidled up behind John, taking a deep breath of John’s new scent, “you smell good,” he murmured the compliment slipping from his lips on accident. The vampire’s eyes seeing the new bandages on John’s neck, it made him smile and then cringe again inside to think he’d fed on John again. 

“Morning…” John said, trying to ignore Sherlock’s presence, “You can have a shower if you want. There are extra towels on the rack in the bathroom,” he murmured quickly moving from where he had stood before Sherlock, “I can help you look through your papers for the cane you mentioned in the meantime,” he said then headed out of the room. 

Sherlock wasn’t shocked at the behavior. From what he had read off John’s mind last night, he knew John was feeling guilty over what had gone on between them. He had gone against his own personal rules as a hunter. Sherlock felt…alone…even though he himself had wished for something to change, he knew that it would never come to fruition if John was to remain the way he was. Who was he kidding the only one that had ever loved him, the only one that he would ever love was Jim.

As he took a shower, his memory flitted through the corners of his mind, trying to recall where he had seen the golden eagle on the cane. Where…just where was it. Shops? Could it be he’d seen the cane at a shop? No. Or maybe someone he knew? Then he matched a face to the owner of the cane, his brother, Mycroft Holmes. His brother had an obsession for such things, canes. He needed to ask Lestrade where Mycroft had last been seen at before he went into hiding. Maybe he could pick up his trail and find him.

Once more, after John had diligently cooked them some breakfast, Sherlock and John headed down to the Central District, pulling up at the same building and taking the elevator up to meet Lestrade. Prior to the meeting Sherlock had told John about his findings and his suspicions of his brother.

“Sherlock, I don’t see why you think Mycroft would do such a thing to you…” Lestrade said, defensive from the beginning. John had indeed thought of the same idea mentioning that ‘blood is thicker than water’ and things about ‘brother’s stick together’ on their journey here but Sherlock would have none of it.

“You know how Mycroft was like about me. He and I had a very, frictional relationship, as you can say. It’s motive enough,” Sherlock said as he looked to the informant.

“He wouldn’t have done it. I know it. I know him. He still cared for you,” Lestrade said.

“Then explain why he didn’t look for me! He went into hiding Lestrade! He hid from the world. What other motive would he have if he went into hiding for so long?” Sherlock reasoned with him, “If he killed his own brother, don’t you think he would have wanted to stay on the lowdown especially from you, someone who is loyal to me? He couldn’t trust you even though you were his lover!” 

John was shocked at the heartless words Sherlock hurled at Lestrade in his presence, “Sherlock…” he murmured his hand on the vampire’s shoulder trying to get his attention.

“What is it John?” he asked.

“Ease up on him. Your words are very hurtful…” John whispered, he’d known Lestrade long enough that even if the other was a vampire he would still stand up for him.

“He’s always like that. He’s been an ass since the moment he created a coven. I don’t know why you even chose to help him in the first place John,” Lestrade said staring grudgingly at Sherlock.

“Could you tell us where he is though? Where Mycroft is.” John asked his voice calm and soothing as he took over from Sherlock.

“Like I said the last time I saw him was a long time ago. We met at his place one last time and the next thing I knew he up and left like I hadn’t even mattered to him. His things are still at his apartment though and whatever it is you’re looking for you can find it there.” 

“Thank you,” John said then he ushered Sherlock out of the room and into the hallway taking the elevator back down.

“You did well, getting information from a vampire, considering you didn’t kill him,” Sherlock said as they stood in the silence of the lift.

John cast a glance at Sherlock, anger nearly bubbling at the surface at that remark, “I did better than you at least! You and your insults.”

“What because you asked nicely?” Sherlock replied, sarcasm in his voice.

“If you knew that your brother was his lover or something the least you could do was be a little bit more sensitive about the matter!” John said, trying to keep his cool. He didn’t want to blow this matter up but it seemed Sherlock was keen on doing just that.

“I’m a vampire John. Did you forget? I’m an unfeeling creature. It goes the same for when I interact with my own kind,” Sherlock said just as the lift doors open and he walked out of the elevator first. 

“Well the least you could do would be to learn!” he muttered storming over to his car.

“We’re taking the train at the nearest station. It goes right down to his house. It’ll be safer that way if we blend in with the crowd,” the vampire muttered as he walked out into the back alley, John quickly following behind as they made their way to the train station.

From another building that overlooked the back alley, a woman holding whip smiled as she caught a glimpse of the dark haired vampire as he walked away, a blonde haired human following right behind him.

“Kate dear, Sherlock Holmes is back, and he’s got a friend,” she said in a singsong voice as she struts back over to the auburn haired woman that was cuffed to the bed.

“Well isn’t that nice mistress?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Updating the new chapter for my beloved ;) You know who you are ;) Anyway i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Leave me a comment to tell me what you liked about it and i'll see you guys in the next chapter


	11. Mycroft Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys so i'm back with the next chapter, do read and leave me a comment afterwards to tell me what you liked about this chapter! Comments really make my day! :) Have fun reading!

John hadn’t expected the train to be crowded at all as they boarded it. Considering that humans were afraid of going out amongst vampires. He had thought that he would be able to sit as far away from Sherlock as possible to avoid any more possible conflict but looks like fate wouldn’t have it as the train pulled in at another station and more people crowded into the train. The vampire shifted, pressing up close to him as the people jostled onto the train squeezing even though there was no more space left to squeeze onto.

Each time the train jolted along on the tracks though, John had to squeeze his eyes shut in fear that he might end up too intimate with the vampire. He could feel as Sherlock leaned his body against his own. The vampire’s lips millimeters from his ear. His cool breath did nothing to help John’s body as his blood coursed south and his knees became weak. 

Over Sherlock’s shoulder he could see other vampires that had chosen to go undercover to blend in with the humans and he could also see other humans, some of them, stared at him and Sherlock, squashed into the corner, a vampire like Sherlock and a human like him sharing such a small space and caught in such an intimate position. It was all the fault of the overcrowded train. 

By the time they had exited the station, John’s cheeks were flushed from embarrassment.

“Come on, keep up your pace,” Sherlock said as he grabbed John’s hand leading him through the crowd, weaving his way through efficiently.

John was still getting used to the feeling of Sherlock’s cool hand in his, leading him, as they exited the station but he willed himself to pull his hand away first. If Sherlock did notice he decided not to say anything as they turned off the next street and took a cab from just around the corner of the station right up to Mycroft’s house.

“I haven’t been here in ages,” Sherlock murmured as he looked up the front of the house. It was a colonial styled three story house on the side of a rather busy street. The only thing was, the house looked like it was unlived in. Weeds and plants had grown all over the sidewalk, there was no car in the driveway. It didn’t seem like anyone was home. 

“You used to live here?” John asked following Sherlock up to the front gate as the vampire tested the door.

“No, I wouldn’t live with him. I came by once or twice to check on him. I never lived here.”

The door was surprisingly unlocked and John’s instincts told him that they were not alone, as they entered the house and he was on high alert. Silently they moved through the entrance hall, past the seating room and then up the stairs.

“The interior of the house looks too clean to not have been lived in for years,” Sherlock mused as he ran a finger over the marble top of a table set in the corner of the hallway and came away with nothing. The absence of dust indicating that there was indeed an occupant, a very recent occupant. 

John was surprised at the huge painting in the hallway of what seemed to be Sherlock in his younger days. The painting looked so lifelike, capturing the vampire’s eyes and his the way his ebony hair curled in an artistic manner. As he looked at the picture he realized that he didn’t know much about Sherlock’s past, how he had come to become a vampire or if he had been born as one right from the start. It intrigued him to think of a young Sherlock but he knew that asking, prying deeper into Sherlock’s past meant getting attached and he didn’t want that…or did he?

“This way,” Sherlock said holding open the door to the study as John entered.

Keeping the lights turned off just as they were as their eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room and they began their hunt for the item in question. There was silence as each of them searched in their own little corner of the room for the cane with the golden eagle at the top and just as John had found the cane, standing right in the corner of the cupboard that he had been searching in, he knew there was something wrong. There was someone else in here with them. Before John could take another step to warn Sherlock though there was the sound of a pistol cocking. The little ‘click’ sounding loud in the silence of the room. 

“Don’t move,” the voice came from the shadows startling John who had his hands raised immediately as the barrel of the gun dug into his back. 

“Sherlock…” John called, his voice shaky and full of fear.

“For the love of god Mycroft. Let him go,” Sherlock growled, lunging across at his brother, who evaded him, his fangs protruding as he snarled at him. Grasping a shaking John to his side, Sherlock protected him. His brother’s presence had totally eluded him, Mycroft had been the one born more gifted in terms of a vampire’s special gifts, including cloaking. Sherlock however had been born more gifted with knowledge and mind control and much more meager stuff. 

“Surprise, surprise!” the man said chuckling as he flipped on a light switch, the lamp flickering on and casting a dim glow in the study. “Who do we have sneaking about in my house but my own brother and his human pet?” Mycroft said, speaking in a gentle voice with an undertone that spoke volumes.   

“I am not his pet!” John lashed out as he stepped out of the protective circle of Sherlock’s arm staring at the other vampire, Sherlock’s older brother. 

“Feisty one isn’t he?” Mycroft noted with a little smirk at Sherlock, almost as if to tell him that ‘I know these are your kind’, “Not so loyal now are we mister?” he said directing the question to John. 

“I’m here to speak with you not him,” Sherlock said now as he took the cane from John’s hands, protectively placing himself between John and his brother as he spoke, “This cane. Tell me where did you get it?” Sherlock asked as he looked it over, examining the golden head of the eagle. It had to be this one, it had to be. It looked exactly the same as the one that he had seen in his dreams. 

“You barge into my house uninvited and enquire about a cane!” Mycroft asked quizzically raisin a brow as he dropped himself into his leather chair, “Don’t you want to say hello to your brother first? Or maybe ask how he’s been doing?” he mocked.

“Don’t play games Mycroft. Why do you have this cane? How did you get it?” Sherlock asked, the way in which Mycroft kept evading his questions making him more curious.

“From a pawn shop,” Mycroft said with a shrug, not seeing why the cane was of any importance.

“Did you know where I was all this time you had this? All the time that you were in hiding? Why did you go into hiding?” Sherlock said firing off questions now as he grilled his brother.

“Do you suspect me of something Sherlock?” Mycroft asked, a little hurt. 

“Just answer my questions.”

“You disappeared. No one could find you and after you, Jim killed himself, what was left of your coven dispersed. We each went our own separate ways,” Mycroft said.

John noticed the mention of a person named Jim and his ears perked up at the name. Who was that man – or vampire?

“Did you really expect us to stick together when you and your partner were both dead? I’m sure you could see that we were all different. That we wouldn’t have stuck together had it not been for you?” Mycroft continued. 

“You don’t know do you? I was locked! Trapped! Frozen in a tomb of ice. A spell put over it making me sleep for I don’t even know how long until John came along to save me! I don’t even know how he did it but one moment I was just listening to a voice, his voice, and the next there I was broken out of the ice!” Sherlock explained, “I need to know who it was that put me in there in the first place! But I can’t remember a thing save for this,” Sherlock said indicating the cane, “This is what I remembered of the person who trapped me. It’s the only thing I can go on.”

“Your knowledge tripped you up there again Sherlock. The cane was something I got from a pawnshop. Thinking you find the cane doesn’t mean you find your killer, so to speak. Have you ever thought that I knew about a spell strong enough to lock you away in god knows where in ice for years?” Mycroft asked.

If anything, Mycroft had the gifts but learning magic along with that? Sherlock didn’t think so…at least…he didn’t seem like he dabbled in magic but it was still a possibility that he wasn’t going to eliminate so soon.

“Then why did you go in to hiding? And what about Lestrade? Why haven’t you contacted him?” Sherlock asked.

His brother was silent at that John noted as he watched the conversation. Finally he spoke, “The Father started hunting us down one by one. He’s had it out for me more than them because I led a successful raid on his newborns. I wiped out the whole slate clean in the area south of Central District. He got mad at me and began a manhunt to kill me. So I went into hiding,” Mycroft said, his hands set in a steeple now as he spoke, “I knew he was watching over Lestrade especially, he knew that if anything I would go to him. So I had to cut all ties…which is why I haven’t…” he trailed off, staring off to the place just behind Sherlock and John now, his eyes having caught the red flicker of something in the wall.

“Haven’t what?” Sherlock prompted him. 

“It’s a bomb…” he replied.

“What?” Sherlock asked, his eyes looking to where the red flicker was again. 

“We need to get out of here now!” Mycroft said, “I’ll answer your questions later.”

Quickly he dragged Sherlock and John out of the room and leading them out of the house through the back door as they ran off, keeping to the darkness of the alley. Behind them, just moments after they had left, the bomb went off, the building blowing up. Torn to shreds as orange flames engulfed the house. 

“It’s the Father…” Mycroft murmured as they stood on the other side of the street now, watching as soon people flocked to the scene.

“Let’s head back to Lestrade’s. We’ll talk more there.” 


	12. He's Different

"This is Kitty Riley reporting live from the site."

Lestrade turned off the television set now as he turned to look at the three survivors that were now in his office. One of which he was extremely glad to see.

"I'm glad you got away without getting hurt," Lestrade said, more directed to Mycroft than to the other two.

Sherlock's mind was ablaze with questions. If the cane was gotten at a pawnshop that made tracing it back to the original owner even harder. But he had no doubt that it would belong to the Father. He needed to know more about this 'father'.

"What can you tell me about the Father, Lestrade?" Sherlock asked as he fiddled with the cane.

"Like I said no one knows about the Father. He's myth he doesn't seem to exist. When you ask the Rebels they don't say a word. He's like a shadow, he is but isn't there," Lestrade explained.

"When did he first appear?" John spoke up now.

"He was always…there," Lestrade answered.

"There was no beginning or anything he just…is?" John asked to which Lestrade nodded.

"So someone working from behind the scenes…he doesn't show himself…" Sherlock mused then he remembered a piece of information that Lestrade had mentioned, "You said Irene has connections to the Father. Where is Irene?"

Lestrade shrugged, "I haven't kept tabs on her since she went over to the Rebels. I could search up something for you now but it will take a little bit of time considering how well she's hidden herself. I doubt her coven will want to reveal where their mistress is so, we will have to do all the research here."

"How long will you take?" Sherlock asked.

"A week? Maybe two?" Lestrade said.

"I could help you if you wanted…" Mycroft offered to which Lestrade nodded, he needed to spend time with the other after such a long time of loneliness.

"One last thing. Mycroft what was the name of the pawnshop that you got the cane from?" Sherlock asked as he stood now, ready to go, John at his side.

"I don't remember it was somewhere near here…Web something…" Mycroft murmured as he tried hard to remember the name of the shop and for some reason couldn't, almost as though it had been completely wiped from his mind.

"It's alright, John and I will figure it out somehow," Sherlock said as he and John left, headed back to John's mansion.

Dinner was a silent affair in John's home as the two sat at the marble countertop in the kitchen eating. John on the one hand having tons of questions about Sherlock and Sherlock's past and on the other hand he didn't want to ask him.

"Do you have a directory of the area around here maybe we can find the pawnshop that Mycroft mentioned," Sherlock said as he took the dishes to wash now.

"I'll check I'm sure I have one somewhere in my room or something," he said leaving the kitchen area.

Sherlock entered John's room again that night as they pored through he different directories. Finally Sherlock found it, Webbed Void, was the name of the shop it was on three streets away from where Lestrade's was, "We should go and check it out tomorrow while waiting for Lestrade to get back to us on Irene's whereabouts," Sherlock said, getting up to go now, he wasn't sure he wanted to intrude on John's room things were still as unsettled between them as it had been this morning since the blood incident. Neither seemed to want to mention it at all.

"Okay. Um…goodnight then," John said as he walked Sherlock to the door, holding it open as he waited for the other to go out.

The vampire stopped mid way before he turned back to John he reached a hand out, touching the bandages on the human's neck, "You feel guilty because of this don't you?" Sherlock asked, noting as John trembled at his touch, those cerulean blues averted from his gaze, "You don't have to let me drink if you don't want to you know. You can just tell me no John. I will understand."

"But…that means you'll…drink from someone else," John said and he didn't want that. For some reason he didn't like the idea at all, the idea of Sherlock drinking from another person, the eroticism they would share.

Sherlock was a little taken aback at that statement but he smirked, leaning in to kiss John on the forehead, "I think you like me John, deep down, you like a vampire like me. After all if you hadn't you wouldn't have stayed so long coming to talk to me in the caves."

John balked at that, pulling away from Sherlock's touch, "I do not like you! I thought you were human when I saw you in the ice…I didn't know…" John murmured shaking his head as he stepped back into his room, "Never mind. All we need to do is to carry on with this mission when we're done with it we can go our separate ways okay? Now goodnight."

The door slammed shut in Sherlock's face and he stared at its hard wood material. Why was John so angry? He should be the one if anything to be pissed. John had hurt his feelings with what he'd said. Not liking him…talking to him only because he thought he was human but still he couldn't find it in himself to be angry with John.

He swore for a moment something like 'I love John' flitted through his mind. A reasoning to his lack of anger. What John and him had was it love? Hadn't Jim been the one for him all along? The reason why he had changed the human in the first place. But he wanted to change John too…it had crossed his mind many times that and the fact that he wanted to protect John.

"Sleep well John," Sherlock muttered pressing his hand to the door as he headed back to his room, heart heavy.

_'If you don't like him you wouldn't have persevered to break him out of the ice. You like him from the moment you met him…'_ John thought as he scribbled down the address on a piece of paper, chaining into his pajamas before he climbed into bed. Yes, John had fallen in love with the frozen beauty at first glance, but he hadn't expected him to be a vampire!

_'But it's not like I thought is it? He may be a vampire but he's different…and you know that,'_ came John's thoughts as he curled up on his side.

_'Then give him a chance. It hasn't been so bad with him has it? Besides you do enjoy when he drinks from you. The way he bites you and how his hands touch you.'_ Embarrassed at his line of thoughts John burrowed deeper into the covers, falling asleep with thoughts of Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay so here's the next chapter out after a long time. I really must apologise for that! I do hope that you guys liked this chapter, leave me a comment to let me know, also i will try my best to keep to the uploading schedules! I promise! :)


	13. The Webbed Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:Hey guys so here's the next chapter, i do hope you like it, leave me a comment after you've read to tell me what you liked about this chapter and i'll see you guys in the next chapter! I'm so glad that my school term will be coming to a close in about a month and then i'll have two months off! So you guys can expect more stories then! :)

The next day, Sherlock and John headed down to the Webbed Void, a pawnshop that was about three streets away from where Lestrade's place was. The bell rang as the two entered the shop and the owner looked up from a catalogue that he had been reading.

"Can I help you?" he asked, rather annoyed that someone had disturbed his otherwise quiet morning.

"My name is Sherlock and this is John," Sherlock introduced as he let his eyes scan the interior of the shop. Shelves filled with the trinkets and oddities that only could be found in a pawnshop. Strewn around the interior were other things, an old gramophone, a pinball machine and even a pacman arcade game. Everything looked normal enough for a pawnshop, no signs of anything out of place. The owner himself was an ordinary human, uninterested in life, the kind of person that just moved through day to day life without really living.

"I'm Anderson, how can I help?" the man, Anderson, asked his eyes studying the new customers, not letting on if he knew that Sherlock was a vampire or not. It would be best if he just got them whatever they wanted and get back to his job.

"We're here about this cane," Sherlock said as he laid the cane down on the counter, "we found this somewhere in our house when cleaning you know. It seemed sort of valuable so we asked around and a relative of mine said that it linked is back to this place. It was bought from this store. Tell me where did you get it from?"

Anderson examined the cane, he hadn't seen such a thing before, "I've never seen this in the shop before," he murmured as he pulled out the logbook, scanning through the descriptions in the past few days there was no cane with a gold eagle, "there's no record about this here. It looks old, the design. Maybe you can search the rest of the books in the back room?"

"Alright," Sherlock said, following as Anderson led them behind the counter and into the room in the back.

He turned on the lights for them and showed them the shelves, that were stacked high with books and other trinkets that were to be put on display, "You can find everything in the books over there," he said indicating the red binding of the book's spine, "They're all archived by year. The description of the item is on the inside along with the name of the person who bought it. I hope you find what you're looking for then," he muttered as he left the two alone, going back to the front of the shop to tend to it.

"Well I guess we're going to be here for awhile…" Sherlock muttered as he took out a few books at once, moving over to the table on the other side of the room. John took another small stack of logbooks from the shelf and took them over to the table, sitting down opposite Sherlock as they began their tedious search for a small piece of information.

They spent the whole of lunch in the small room, Anderson dropping by to say that he'd bought lunch for them. Neither of them talked as they sat there, each too engrossed in looking for either Mycroft's name or for a description on the cane, that and also the fact that John was still contemplating his feelings for Sherlock.

"Hey, you guys, um…I'm getting off from work now, when you guys finish later just help to lock up the place and all," Anderson said as he popped his head around the corner looking into the back room, seeing the two hunched over a logbook each, scanning through the different writings, looking for something to do with the cane. They only nodded to acknowledge that they had heard him, with a sigh Anderson left the two there and went home for the day.

It was getting late when Sherlock's eyes caught the name printed right at the bottom of the page. Mycroft Holmes, his brother's scrawl of a signature and right there in the description column were the words, 'black cane, gold eagle handle'. Scanning further, Sherlock found that the item had indeed been pawned but under the seller's column was a dash. Anonymous. He leaned in closer. '-' was all that was written under the seller column. A dash. A line.

"A bloody dead end!" Sherlock growls as he throws the book right across the room, losing his temper. He couldn't believe that they had done this all for nothing!

Startled by the sudden outburst John immediately tries to comfort Sherlock, "At least we know it isn't your brother's for sure. We know that he bought it from here a long time ago," John says, looking to the vampire. He knows it had been a long day and they were both tired physically and mentally.

"That's not the point…" Sherlock said as he closed his eyes, stretching and then leaning back in the chair, "Whoever put me in there sure as hell doesn't want me to find him!" he mutters his temper easing at John's words.

"Lestrade's still working on the other end to find out about Irene's case," John reminded Sherlock, wondering still who the woman was and what connection did she have in all this, "Maybe we'll get a lead there?" he says trying to be a little helpful.

Sherlock opens his eyes now looking to John who is giving him such a kind look, the vampire had noticed the slight change in John since the day before and he was somehow inclined to share his story with John seeing the other treating him with kindness. John deserved to know. He was sure that the human was just as curious about his life and his past. Sherlock smiled a little, "Maybe we will," he says as he stands now, "Let's get back to your place John, I need to talk with you and I think you've got questions you want me to answer.

John is a little startled, his little bit of kindness had gotten Sherlock to open up to him this much…he swore he was only going to fall deeper and deeper with that one act of kindness. It was only a matter of time now.

* * *

Across the street from the Webbed Void was a small café, a woman sat at the window seat on her own, sipping coffee from a china cup as she kept an eye on the pawnshop. She was just about to stand and leave, her daily routine as it was, when she spotted them. Sherlock and John coming out of the pawnshop together.

They were alive.

She needed to tell him.

She needed to inform the Father.


	14. The Father

Music plays in the background the beat blasting through the stereo as a figure is dancing to the beat in the confines of a darkened room. Jim moves his hips to the beat, his head swaying from side to side like a snake as he approaches the man on the couch. Seducing his master with his dance, flirting at the man who is sitting on the couch before him. Blonde haired and blue eyed with a scar down one side of his face, Sebastian Moran. The man smirks at him as he sashays his way over to the couch, pulling on his tie and drawing him up, mashing their lips together now as he leads him over to the bed. Jim’s hips grind hard into his and the man smirks against Jim’s lips as he draws his body close.

“Tell me what do you want Master?” Jim whispers as he claws at his lover’s shirt, tearing the buttons off as they clatter to the floor. He advances, pushing Sebastian back in bed, his tongue licks a trail up Sebastian’s torso, from the loose headband of his jeans up his sternum and right to Sebastian’s neck. He tastes wonderful on his tongue salty perspiration and a scent that it just purely Sebastian. His fangs protrude at Sebastian’s neck, the smell of the other’s blood making his blood rush south to his naked erection.

Sebastian chuckles, running his callused hands over Jim’s sweet body. The other vampire is much smaller than him. His naked skin is pale, smooth and flawless. His body is slim, lithe and Sebastian loves him. He pulls Jim’s head up forcing him to look into his eyes, seeing haunting red irises staring back at him. He has denied Jim his blood for quite awhile just for this moment. Jim always gets frisky when he wants his blood and that’s what Sebastian likes. The sex before they drink. Their little act.

“I want you,” Sebastian growls as he licks his lips, his fangs protruding, roughly, he shoves Jim down in bed, spreading his thighs as he breathes in Jim’s musky scent. Sebastian undoes his belt and placing Jim’s hands above his head he binds them there.

Jim shudders, his hands tied now as his hips buck up to Sebastian as the other teases him, his nose running along the insides of his thighs. Jim wants to feel Moran bite him, to own him but all the other does is tease him continuously. Sebastian’s tongue ghosts over his length and his balls and Jim moans, pressing himself into Sebastian’s lips as the vampire continues to tease him.

“Master!” Jim cries as his cock twitches jealous at the attention on his hips now, Sebastian’s mouth is sucking on his hips, leaving marks in the wake as he moves back between Jim’s thighs again.

“Ask for it Jim,” Sebastian rasps his voice deep and lusty, his rakes his fingers down the insides of Jim’s thighs leaving angry red marks in it’s wake and sending Jim’s hips thrusting up.

“P-please! Bite me!” Jim cries his eyes tearing at the way Sebastian plays with him. It’s unbearable. He always does this, drawing him right to the edge making him beg for the bite and in so, beg for his release.

Kissing the inside of Jim’s thigh Sebastian’s fangs puncture the smooth skin, his hand grasping Jim’s cock now forming a tight ring at the base and preventing Jim’s release.

“Fuck!” Jim growls his hands breaking free from the leather belt now, skin red from the friction as he grasps Sebastian’s wrist prying his hand free from his cock as he threads their fingers together instead, “Don’t do that!” he pants as he holds on to Sebastian’s hand. The blonde head between his legs is more interested in drinking his blood than in replying him. Jim takes his length in his own hand, stroking his slick shaft as Sebastian drinks from the vein in his thigh.

The aphrodisiac that comes with the bite pushes Jim over the edge now as he strokes his shaft faster, the soft slick sound echoing in the room, “S-Sebastian stop!” he orders the other and Sebastian immediately pulls back his lips stained red with his blood as he looks to him. Barely holding back now, Jim moans as he releases his seed over Sebastian’s face and chest. Pulling on Sebastian’s tie he kisses the other roughly, the metallic tang of his blood on his tongue spicing up the kiss as he wipes his seed off Sebastian’s cheeks. He loves how obedient Sebastian can be in bed.

“You must’ve liked it,” Sebastian growls as he kisses Jim again, pulling back as he shrugs out of his shirt, removing the tie that Jim so likes and seeing the other’s face fall at that.

“Next time I should buy you a collar,” Jim whispers his hands smoothing over Sebastian’s back as he pulls his lover to him, kissing him. His tongue slips between Sebastian’s lips the wet muscles rubbing against one another fighting for dominance as Jim’s hand goes to grab Sebastian in the font of his pants kneading the clothed erection.

“Cheat,” Sebastian rasps through their kiss, biting the other’s lip and drawing blood.

Jim smirks when Sebastian bites him, their kiss tainted with blood once more as his hand works quickly at Sebastian’s jeans, pulling them away and freeing the other’s thick cock. He strokes it lovingly, the feel of its thickness, sending a thrill through him as his hand continues to palm Sebastian’s length.

Panting he pulls away now as he trades places with his lover, straddling Sebastian’s thighs as he sits astride him. Jim reaches for the lotion and squeezes a generous amount in his hand as he goes to prepare Sebastian’s cock. He slathers the cool lotion all over Sebastian’s length and then prying the cheeks of his ass apart seats himself down on the thick length.

“Oh! Fuck! Yesss Sebastian,” Jim whispers when the other vampire is fully sheathed inside him, he can feel him throbbing and Jim’s muscles tighten around the hard length making Sebastian hiss beneath him.

Strong hands grab his hips now as Sebastian thrusts up into him, his strokes growing stronger each time as he hits Jim’s prostate with deadly accuracy making Jim a writhing mess again as he clasps on to Sebastian’s shoulders, wantonly rocking his hips back into Sebastian’s cock in time with his thrusts. His mind cannot think of more than the primal need for sex and blood.

The room is filled with the scent of sex and blood, the sound of slapping flesh as Sebastian thrusts into him and the sound of his wanton moans that echo throughout the room. Their bodies are slick with perspiration mixed in with saliva, blood and semen, it’s a sticky affair sex is, Jim thinks with a smirk on his lips, his body humming with pleasure now as they climax together. Jim leans in then, biting Sebastian, crimson blood trickling down and staining their chests as he drinks, suckling softly at the other’s neck as they come down from their high.

He doesn’t stop even when the room door opens after a series of knocks, another scent intrudes theirs and Jim only continues their act of fornication teasingly wiggling his hips on Moran’s dick as the intruder stands at the door.

“Father, I have news. The bomb at Mycroft’s house did not kill them, Sherlock is still alive. Him and his new partner John,” the woman says as she stands there witnessing the Father and his lover in such an intimate act.

Jim stops mid grind as he lifts his head from Sebastian’s neck, his fangs still protruding, dripping crimson blood from their sharp tips as he turns, to look at the intruder.

“Kitty…” he acknowledges, his fangs retracting as he licks his lips. He smirks at the little piece of information that she has brought to him, “Well wouldn’t they be surprised?” he purrs as he gets of Sebastian, his cock slipping out with an obscene little sound, he snuggles up to Sebastian’s side now, leaning his head on the man’s chest, “I say we let the game continue for awhile. Let them believe what they will.”

“But Father…what if he remembers?” she asks.

Jim laughs a little, “I’ve got all of you, my children to defend me, and him,” Jim whispers as he trails his finger down Sebastian’s chest, “he will be loyal to me no matter what. He will protect me if you, my children fail,” Jim smirks his voice dropping as he raises a hand a single flick of his finger and Kitty Riley’s neck snaps as her body collapses beneath her. Dead.

“Was there really a need for that?” Sebastian asks as he inclines Jim’s head up making the vampire look into his eyes.

“As my child she failed her job of getting rid of those two,” Jim answered nonchalantly, “and she interrupted us,” he continued as he leans in wanting to kiss Sebastian again. 

Sebastian smirks shaking his head as he holds Jim at bay, “You shouldn’t kill your children so loosely Jim, you’ll need all of them when Sherlock returns,” he says before being pulled into another hungry kiss by the Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So there you are guys, the next chapter of this story is up! Interesting isn't it? Hahaha, well do leave me a comment to let me know what you thought about this chapter! I'll see you guys in the next chapter real soon. Oh and the game has just begun~!


	15. Heart to Heart

They were sitting in his bed, John’s bed, Sherlock and John just the two of them in the quiet of the room. Sherlock was telling him of his life story. He was a vampire at birth. He had been born a long time ago. His parents had been killed by hunters, at that John couldn’t help but to sympathize…but his own parents had been killed by Sherlock’s kind, he reminded himself so there was nothing much to feel sorry for.

“I grew up cooped up in a mansion. They didn’t let me go to normal school because they felt I’d be ostracized,” Sherlock said.

“I know that feeling,” John murmured as he propped himself up on a hand now, lying on his side.

As John listened more, he realized that Sherlock was just like any other guy really, except…he wasn’t a guy, he was a vampire. John also learned that vampires required blood to keep their body functioning. It was like how humans needed food. He explained that even though vampires could eat human food it wasn’t as nutritional as blood was for their body. 

“So it’s basically as long as a vampire takes blood. It doesn’t matter what kind of blood, but as long as you consume that you’ll be able to survive?” John asked curiosity piqued now.

“Yes. That’s how it is. Then you break it down into nutritional content and the amount energy you get from the different kinds of blood,” Sherlock said noting just how interested John was in this topic, he knew the hunter was probably thinking if he could take animal blood instead. But if John was thinking of it he didn’t let on, especially with his next question.

“Tell me about your friends, you know Lestrade, Mycroft and the rest,” John said not wanting to be to direct.

“Lestrade?” Sherlock said, “Well he’s…sort of like my secretary,” he said with a little chuckle, “he helps to keep my things in check. Holds down the fort. He was my good friend. I changed him when he was bleeding out on the asphalt during one of the police and vampire shoot outs.”

“I’ve never seen one,” John said, clearly there weren’t any police forces left right now, but during Sherlock’s time there must’ve been police forces around trying to keep the peace or at least what little of it that remained. 

“You wouldn’t want to see it,” Sherlock assured him. He remembered it all too well, it was all blood and gore. Broken limbs and torn out throats, it reminded him of what sort of a person – beast – he was.

“So…who’s Jim and Irene?” John asked. He wanted to know more about these two more than anything because they seemed the most important to Sherlock he had seen the way the vampire talked about those two with Lestrade.

If he wanted John to trust him, he knew he would have to tell the hunter basically everything that included telling the story of both his ‘lovers’ so to speak. He looked to the hunter who lay just a few inches away from him on the bed. Could he actually tell John about that? He had to, after all the two of them, him and John, there would be nothing more than this mission that held them together he wouldn’t get attached. He wouldn’t fall in love. 

“They were my lovers…sort of…Jim Moriarty and Irene Adler were my lovers at some point in time,” Sherlock said, catching a flitting emotion in the hunter’s eyes. Was John jealous?

“You loved a woman?” John asked, Sherlock hadn’t seemed to be the kind but he thought that vampires were beautiful enough to have both male and female lovers.

“It was one sided really. She liked me. She liked playing games with me. We kissed once or twice, it wasn’t much. I when I disappeared Lestrade told me she went over to the Rebels. She’s leading her own coven now. Irene used to be in my coven, she was a friend, a daughter of one of my father’s clients, I don’t remember much about that.” 

“So, Jim was the one then? The one that you were closer to?” John asked.

Sherlock chuckled, smiling as he nodded, “Yeah. He came wondering into my mansion one day. He was a human then and he thought that I was amazing. He thought that it was cool that I couldn’t die, that I could go on living forever. I told him everything, my strengths, my weaknesses and all my fears. He was my only friend. Then he fell sick with a terrible illness. He was on his deathbed in the hospital. By then…” Sherlock paused, trying to stop the flood of overwhelming emotions that threatened to consume him.

“By then I’d…fallen in love with him. With his irritating, childish ways, his pranks and all his nonsense. I didn’t care if he was a human…and I went and changed him. I made him a vampire. I fed him till he was strong enough and he was thankful to me for saving his life. He became my partner and we started a coven together…”

With each word that passed Sherlock’s lips John found his heart twisting and twisting into a tighter and tighter knot. Sherlock loved Jim, he could see it, the way the vampire’s eyes seemed to look right through him, remembering back to times gone by. It bothered John badly and he didn’t have to ask to know that Jim and Sherlock had probably had more physical encounters than he let on. 

“So what happened to him?” John asked.

“What happened?” Sherlock said, looking back to John now, “well…he killed himself. Staked himself in the heart, left me a suicide note telling me that his world couldn’t go on if I wasn’t in it. If only he knew…” Sherlock said. 

“If he loved you that much he would have waited. He was immortal,” John said, turning on his side now, back to Sherlock. He had heard enough of Sherlock’s story. He didn’t want to know more. It for some reason just made him more depressed.

“Would you have waited?” Sherlock asked, the words out of his mouth before he could think. He stared at John’s back, the hunter curled on his side looked vulnerable once more. He received no reply and he sighed running a hand through his hair. Maybe telling John hadn’t been such a good idea.  _‘You hurt his feelings,’_ he thought as he looked at the hunter’s still form. 

Sherlock was tempted to stay, to pull John into his embrace and stay there through the night with him. That would quench his yearning for Jim, or so he told himself. Instead he decided to go, getting off the bed, he looked once more at the sleeping form of John. 

“Goodnight,” he said before he left John’s room.

“Yes,” John murmured to himself as he heard the door shut behind him with Sherlock’s departure. Yes, he would have waited for Sherlock. If he had been immortal, he would have waited even if Sherlock hadn’t returned and John hated himself for admitting that. He knew it now, what he felt was jealousy when Sherlock spoke of Jim, what he felt was desire, white and hot when Sherlock held him and drank from him.

What he felt was possibly love…

Yet now that he had come to this realization he wasn’t so sure about the vampire’s feelings towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys so here's another chapter up for this week. I hope you haven't been waiting too long. Thanks for being patient you guys! Do leave me a comment to let me know what you thought about this chapter and i'll see you in the next chapter of this story that i upload next week! Ciao!


	16. Miss Kate

It wasn't until a few days later that they got a call from Lestrade. He had found enough information to conclude as to where Irene was. Sherlock and John had then headed over in a flash. Things weren't any better between them though; ever since that night it had begun to become more awkward. John being unable to even look at Sherlock for fear that the vampire might realize and for fear that he himself might break his strong resolve to not ever love a vampire. Sherlock on the other hand was for some reason scared to approach John for more than he needed to now, afraid that he might make the hunter go against his own morals more than he already had.

As they pulled up in the garage and got out of the car, John noticed the slight falter in Sherlock's step as they entered the lift. He knew it wasn't long before Sherlock would need to feed again. He could only imagine what it would feel like, Sherlock's hands on his body, his lips on his neck. John shuddered, his hand going to touch his neck as if to rub away that tingling feeling at the mere thought of Sherlock drinking from him. In this state of mind it was as if nature wanted them to get together, as their fingers met when they both reached to press the button to close the lift doors.

John's eyes flicked to Sherlock, gazes locking for just a moment as they stood, fingers still touching before he turned away, his cheeks heating up as he leaned back in the corner of the lift.  _'This is nothing to panic about,'_ he told himself keeping his eyes downcast as the lift began to ascend.

The vampire could sense the flood of emotions rolling off John, fear, embarrassment and desire. John's cheeks had coloured with blush the moment their fingers had met and his current reaction was one that Sherlock had seen before in his experience of love. But he dismissed it quickly, John was a hunter, he despised vampires. He had killed his own sister to prevent her from accepting the change to be a vampire for her lover. John couldn't possibly be in love with him.

Sherlock held the door open for John as they entered Lestrade's office, it was evening now, about six or seven when they entered Lestrade's office. He noticed how Lestrade was dressed differently more covered up than the usual. Oh he could attest to the reason why, seeing Mycroft still in the office. Whatever went on between them wasn't his business but he knew his brother's appetite where Lestrade was involved.

"So, what did you find?" Sherlock asked, crossing the room and going over to the desk. Lestrade turned the computer screen and played a clip for him. A woman was holding onto the arm of another man as they came out of a building. Sherlock had no recognition of the woman. She was slender, her face still had the childish curves of youth she was in her late twenties. Her strong features said nothing about who she was.

"Who is she?" Sherlock asked, his eyes moving from the woman to the man now as the camera zoomed in on the image. There was something different in the appearance of the man however, the size of the suit for one, it seemed too big.

"I did a facial match for the woman, she goes by the name of Kate. Apparently she is related to Irene," Lestrade said, then he paused the video tapping the screen, "You see him? You see that man she's holding on to? He never shows his face for some reason."

"Never as in?" John asked looking at the screen.

"Never as in never. I've checked the surveillance cameras, they always head out at the same time but it's as if the man knows there are cameras watching him and he never turns. The camera's never caught a glimpse of his face."

"You suspect 'he' might be Irene," Sherlock stated, staring closely at the pixelated picture of the man. True…the stature and build seemed to match Irene's, a person could always change the way they walked and the help of clothes could mask even the most feminine of bodies. There was the slightest chance that this could be her, "But why does she dress like that?" Sherlock asked out loud.

"You forget she had connections to the Father," Mycroft added, "if that's the case you can assume Father will want to keep an eye on all of his children. So why else do you think she dresses up?"

"There's truth in that…" Sherlock said, looking to the footage again, "Where did you get this from?"

"Just this morning, off the surveillance camera in the vicinity. You know that apartment close by here? Yeah, this was taken at about 9.08 in the morning," Lestrade said.

"Shall we pay a house visit John?" he asked turning to the hunter.

"You don't know which unit she lives in. Do you?" John asked.

"One thing's for sure if she wanted to stay in hiding she wouldn't have put her own name on the register. If she's living with Kate over there, then we can be sure that the apartment belongs to someone named Kate. Which leaves us with the question of how many Kate's live in that building. We should be able to have dinner with her if we're lucky," Sherlock said.

"Okay and once we find her, then what?" John asked as they left Lestrade's office, once again on another mission.

"We get her to tell us where the Father is. Or how we can get to him," Sherlock said, pressing the button as he called for the lift.

They took the lift down in silence, leaving through the garage. Crossing through the back alley, they made it to the apartment building just around the corner. There was a woman at the desk who smiled at them as they entered and Sherlock smiled back. John stood close to him, listening as Sherlock asked for a Miss Kate who lived with her boyfriend. This wasn't going to work…John thought as he looked around the lobby, spotting the surveillance cameras. How had Irene, if it was indeed her, manage to get out without the cameras catching so much as a glimpse of her face?

"Thank you," he heard Sherlock say and then they were walking towards the elevator.

"Well?" John asked, the vampire showed him a piece of paper with a single unit number.

"She's the only Miss Kate with a boyfriend here," Sherlock said as he pressed the button for the eighteenth floor, "If Irene's as good as she used to be, she'd already have dinner ready for us. Probably even knows we're on the way up now."

"Are they both…vampires?" John asked, for some reason fearing that he might be the only human in their presence.

"I'm guessing yes," Sherlock said, noting the flitting emotion of fear across John's face, "Don't worry, she won't dare to touch you, you're mine." He said and he saw the slight smile on John's face. That show of emotion came quicker than he thought.

"Like that's going to help," John said, quickly stepping into the hallway when the lift had reached. Sherlock just had to go and say such things. It didn't bother John too much though; it in fact made his insides tingle just slightly with joy and that schoolboy's excitement when going on a first date.

"Here we are," Sherlock said as he stopped outside the door of the apartment number 196, "Well, here we go," he said giving another smile to John as he lifted his hand to knock.

But before his knuckles reached the door, it pulled open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello guys! Here's the next chapter! I hope i'm keeping to the updating schedule. Anyway, my projects are going to be coming to a close! And my two months break is coming soon! That means more JOHNLOCK stories! :) Okay ciao, see you guys in the next chapter.


	17. It's Not Jealousy

Chapter 17: It's Not Jealousy

"Let me just get one thing straight Sherlock," Irene warned as she pulled on her satin robe, "I don't know how he looks like or where exactly he is. He's like a phantom figure working in the background of everything. I do however know just where it is that his covens are and an assumption as to where his lair might be. That is all I can provide. You will have to complete the rest on your own."

"We've done a lot together," Sherlock said as he looked to the map now, John at his side, "I'm sure we'll have no trouble getting to the Father."

At that Irene had to warn him, "It's not just you Sherlock. You've got a human with you."

"I can take care of myself just fine. I'm not just any human Miss Irene, I am a hunter," John replied. Vampires…always thinking that their human counterparts were weaker.

"Let's hope you're as good a hunter as the vampires out there," Irene said as she rolled out the map before them, "Alright look here, this is the area where the Father is the most powerful. He's got covens staked out all over here," she said drawing her finger around the area close to the outskirts of town.

"And that?" Sherlock asked noting the name of some castle ruins.

Irene smirked. Sherlock was smart always a step ahead, "That's where he hides if I'm not wrong. I've never been there myself so I don't really know." As she spoke she caught it now, the haunting red of Sherlock's eyes.

_'You haven't fed in awhile…'_

_'That is none of your business.'_

"Well that's enough information to go by. Thank you Irene. We'll take our leave," Sherlock said as he took one more look at the map, taking the picture to mind now. Quickly he steered John out of the room, making sure not to touch him more than needed. Of all times his hunger had to hit now…when their relationship was still…askew and awkward.

_'You should ask him. I think his morals will bend for you Sherlock.'_

_'You don't know him.'_

"Goodbye Sherlock and good luck," Irene said leading them to the door now as she stared pointedly at him, he was as stubborn as stubborn could get and Irene knew the only other way would be to talk to John, "You take care of him now John. Vampires are reckless and stupid and extremely stubborn, especially in the case of Sherlock," she said noting just how John's lips tilted up in the slightest of knowing smiles.

John felt the little flutter in his heart as Irene said that. It seemed as though she saw them as a pair now, the way they would take care of each other. It made him less jealous that she and Sherlock had been sort of together.

As of now, things between them were still unstable and John could sort of understand it when Sherlock told him to go home first.

"I need to give the location to Lestrade and maybe sit down for a little chat. It won't be long," Sherlock said once they were in the garage of the building. He made sure he didn't look John right in the eye though, keeping his actions subtle such as pretending to be looking out for the Father's covens.

"Okay…" John replied and Sherlock noted the slight drop in emotion of John's voice.

"You don't have to wait up for me either if I'm too late. You need your sleep John," Sherlock said giving the hunter a brief look and a rather tight smile.

"Alright, sure," John said as he got into the car now, starting the engine. His heart hurt, just a little at Sherlock's abruptness, he seemed to be pushing him away and John didn't want that. He didn't want to be pushed away. But he shoved that feeling away and stepping on the accelerator he pulled out of the lot, leaving Sherlock behind in the dimly lit garage.

* * *

Making his way up to Lestrade's office once more, Sherlock was shocked to find said vampire straddling his brother on the couch. Just a moment's glimpse was enough for him to curse as he slammed the door shut again on the startled two.

"What the hell were you doing?" Sherlock growled as he stood outside the door now waiting for the two to tidy up.

"You were supposed to knock!" Lestrade called back, his voice hoarse.

"You know I never knock."

"Well you should have heard then!" came Mycroft's retort now.

Sherlock shook his head, he had been deep in thought. Too deep in thought to hear the moans and groans of Mycroft and Lestrade mating. Instead his thoughts were occupied on his own mate if that was what he could call John. His throat was beginning to burn more and more as his hunger grew with each second. He couldn't feed on John…at least he didn't want to trouble him.

"Alright you can come in now," Lestrade said.

Sherlock grimaced as he opened the door, the lingering smell of them still hung in the air, "I'll stay here if that's alright," he said, leaning against the frame of the door now.

"Suit yourself," Mycroft answered from inside the room.

"Anyway, Irene gave us a location. The Father's covens are all situated near the exit highway out of town, headed out to the ruins of Stowerling Keep," Sherlock said.

"Stowerling? Hasn't been used in years. We haven't seen anyone go in or out of that place since forever," Lestrade said as he tried to get back on track.

"The Father could be using masking or cloaking charms. They augment your ability to see past them, and if powerful enough they'll make you think there's no one there at all…" he explained.

"That means we'll need to go on site to figure it out," Lestrade said.

"Or whatever device it is that they are using to play with our minds," Mycroft offered, "You don't look too good brother dear," he mocked, "Haven't had a drink from your blood bank in awhile now?"

"Don't…" Sherlock began as he closed his eyes, he didn't need this right now. He'd been tough on himself with John and now his brother was adding salt to his wound.

"Where is he? Where is John?" Mycroft asked.

"I left him. I made him go back first. Being beside him…just…I…" Sherlock shook his head, "I feel guilty when I take blood from him. He allows me to but it just seems as though he pities me and…" he sighed, "I don't know…"

"Are you in love with him?" Lestrade asked, it seemed the only obvious reason as to why Sherlock would care so much about John.

"W-What? No." Sherlock answered quickly, seeing Lestrade looking at him pointedly, "Maybe…Alright I don't know! I've got no clue about what I feel for him, I want to run to protect him every time and when he looks at others…."

"You get jealous," Mycroft answered.

"It's not jealousy," Sherlock said, knowing full well it was.

"Have you tried sitting down and talking to him?" Lestrade said.

"Not in this state. I'll just end up biting him and…" Sherlock trailed off as his mind flashed back to thoughts about John, naked and beneath him and crying his name.

Mycroft chuckled, "Oooh, Sherlock's got naughty thoughts in his head," he teased.

"Why did I even bother coming here in the first place," Sherlock growled as he threw his hands up in defeat. Talking to them wasn't going to get him anywhere. What he needed to do now was to get back to John, "Goodbye, you can continue with your mating calls now," he said as he shut the door once more and headed to the lift now. Tapping his foot on the carpeted floor as he waited, a little impatiently for the lift to arrive.

* * *

"Anderson?" came the voice over the phone now, low and hypnotic. "You've seen John Watson before haven't you?"

"Yes…sorry who is this?" he asked, not sure why he was telling this person nearly everything.

"You won't ask questions now. You are going to do whatever I say do you understand?" the hypnotic voice continued over the phone.

"Y-Yes…I understand…" he replied as he cradled the phone to his ear now, waiting for commands from the alluring voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey you guys, so here's the next chapter up! I'm done typing up to chapter 25 now yayy!!! :) Leave me a comment to let me know what you thought of this chapter and i'll see you guys soon!!


	18. Possessed Puppets

As Sherlock approached the house he sensed something was not right. For one, there was the strong scent of fear in the air. It wasn't something that he had associated with John. Silently, he made a round around the house, closing his eyes he sensed it, the other presence in the air it was just the slightest whiff of power. Power that a human did not and could not possess under normal circumstances.

He levitated now, breaking in through the second floor of the house. He homed in on the whiff of power and breaking out into a run a headed towards it. He was sure that wherever it was, John would be there too and he prayed that John would be fine. Down the stairs right at the end of the hall he was led lower into the bowels of the house, right to a chamber under the kitchen.

As he entered it, he saw John there, chained to the wall, the blood dripping from a cut on his forehead was what called out to him the most. The way the single crimson drop fell, trailing down his face. That second of distraction cost him for he felt the familiar digging of a stake into his skin, instantly he balked away from the stake, hissing as the wooden splinters caught in his flesh.

Turning he was face to face with a human. A human, whom he recognized to be the shopkeeper of the Webbed Void. Why the hell was he here? But Sherlock knew soon enough why, his eyes held a glassy look, he didn't even know what he was doing here. Someone was controlling him; he was under the possession of another vampire. The Father, it had to be him.

"Do you work for the Father?" Sherlock asked as his eyes scanned the room, in darkness he could see better but it seemed the hypnotized man was just as good a match right now.

"You're Anderson right?" he asked as he moved over to John's side now, the hunter was still out cold and trussed up like that he would be no help at all.

"Not going to talk are you?" Sherlock asked as he moved away from John now, he would have to use his powers…that much was for sure. In his current state he would be a good enough match for a possessed human.

Moving in for the kill Sherlock landed a punch to Anderson's face, the bones beneath breaking under his inhumane strength but they seemed to heal almost just as instantly. "Ah how advantageous of you to be possessed," Sherlock growled as he rolled his eyes. He was going to need a weapon if he wanted to defeat this one. He went for a shovel that was the nearest to him and he fought blow for blow with Anderson's possessed state.

"I don't want to kill you…" Sherlock grimaced as he was backed into a corner now, clearly not drinking blood left him at a disadvantage and who knew possessed humans could be this strong. Taking a breather he stopped for a moment before he ducked under Anderson's arm, grabbing it he twisted it feeling the arm dislocate. Yet there was no exclamation of pain, no grimace or a yell to stop. It was as though Anderson was a puppet on the string with a very carless puppeteer.

"No, you don't!" Sherlock growled lunging at the possessed Anderson who was headed stake in hand for John now. Sherlock quickly intercepted him and they tumbled to the floor, grappling as the stake was dropped from Anderson's hand. Just as quickly Anderson had scrambled back from him and retrieved the stake. This time Sherlock had a plan. He let Anderson come at him, twisting his hand again as the stake was aimed at him, he changed the blow, hissing as he felt the wooden stake pierce his flesh once more, just below his right shoulder. And as he did so, he saw the triumphant smirk cross the lips of the possessed body.

"Father will be pleased," the possessed man said.

"You think you've won?" Sherlock asked, "Think again," he whispered as he dug his fingers into the possessed Anderson's body, his fingers closing around a still beating heart, seeing the shock register in the eyes now, whoever the person was that was controlling Anderson clearly wasn't expecting this. Just as quickly Sherlock drew his hand back and the lifeless corpse of Anderson fell to the ground. With a flick of his hand Sherlock tossed the heart away. He had to do this to protect himself and to protect John.

Panting heavily he leant against the wall now, gritting his teeth as he ripped the stake from his shoulder, dropping it to the ground now hearing as it rolled away. His vision seemed to be rather hazy now, almost as though he couldn't see properly.

"Sherlock?" John's voice was calling to him it seemed so far away. As his vision focused once more he remembered that he needed to free John. He had to.

John had only caught the last part of the fight between Sherlock and that man named Anderson. Right now, Sherlock didn't look good at all with his eyes a bright red and his fangs extended, his shirt covered in blood. Yet he as he approached him, Sherlock didn't even grab him in his chains and drink from him straight. Instead he exhausted his last amount of energy and freed John from his bonds.

"Hold on, just hold on," John said as he caught Sherlock's body now, supporting him as they made slow progress back to his room. Once there he lay Sherlock down in bed and set about going to gather bandages and antiseptics and whatnot.

His previous training as a doctor came in handy now as his fingers deftly undid Sherlock's shirt, pulling it off now as he tossed it to the side. John grit his teeth now as he looked at the bloodstains on Sherlock's body. Tenderly, he cleaned the wounds with warm water, the blood turning the colour of the water red now as he went along. He was fascinated with the way the vampire's skin was slowly fixing itself and as he watched he knew what he needed to do. Once he was done with the bandages, he washed up and came back to Sherlock's side.

Gently his hand pushed back the tendrils of hair from Sherlock's face. His fingers continued their exploration down the vampire's cheek, his hand going to cup Sherlock's face now. It was as if something inside him was drawing him closer to Sherlock as John leant in closer his thumb trailing lightly over Sherlock's lips. A shiver coursed through him at the thought of the vampire's fangs. As John continued to study the other's face, those blue grey eyes opened to meet his and the hunter blushed.

"John…" Sherlock whispered as he shifted now, moving so that his hand was buried in the hunter's golden blond locks.

John's heart skipped a beat as he felt those slender fingers slip into his hair, his breath hitched as Sherlock drew him close now and almost of his own accord he lowered himself, body pressing to Sherlock's as his eyelids drooped close. Then he felt Sherlock's cool lips pressing to his own and a strong shudder of desire coursed through him at that mere touch.

Sherlock tightened his grip on the human now and drew him close he felt a tingling sensation in his body now as their lips touched, John's lips unsure about this just as much as he was. The vampire still wasn't sure what had compelled him into this but he had been overcome with emotion. Seeing John tied up like that, it had caused him pain just to watch. Sherlock knew why. It was because he loved John. He loved him to the extent that should John get hurt and die, Sherlock knew he too would follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello guys! So there's the next chapter uploaded! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Do leave me a comment to let me know. Also, i'm happy to tell you that i've reached page 91 in my word document typing out this story! Yayy me! :) Anyway thanks for reading and i'll see you in the next chapter!


	19. Pleasure

John's breath came faster now as his lips parted, tongue slipping through to fight with Sherlock's now, the vampire smirked into the kiss his hand keeping him there and John could feel the longing in his loins once more. He pulled back now, staring into the vampire's haunting red eyes, still panting.

"Wait…" John said getting off Sherlock now, he stood a little ways away from the bed now, fingers moving to unbutton his shirt.

Sherlock shifted into a sitting position now and he soon realized what John was doing with the hunter taking off his shirt like that. He was offering him his blood and boy was John hot. The hunter moved over to him now, clear blue eyes fixed on his. He could hear John's heart beating hard against his chest as the hunter now took a seat in his lap, tilting his head to the side as he exposed his neck.

"John…" Sherlock growled holding back still, he didn't want to take the hunter's blood against his will or make him feel guilty, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes...Sherlock, I give you permission," John whispered taking control of the situation now as he leaned in, arms encircling Sherlock as he led the vampire to his neck. His breath hitching when he felt Sherlock's fangs puncture his neck his eyes closed in pure ecstasy, a contented sigh leaving his lips now as he pressed himself to Sherlock.

The vampire's hands gripped tight to his bare skin now, fingers gently ghosting over his skin from time to time making him shudder. John moaned as he felt Sherlock languidly sucking on his neck, drawing the blood from his body. Yes, he liked it, loved it even. He began to rock his hips into Sherlock's now as he sat there in the vampire's lap half clothed.

Sherlock growled, inhaling John's scent as he fed. He could taste the arousal of this act in John's blood now and his hand moved down John's chest going to cover the bulge in the hunter's jeans. John gasped his name fingers tangled in his hair and Sherlock boldly groped the hunter's erection, massaging him.

"Mmm…S-Sherlock," John mewled, grinding his hips pleasured by the way Sherlock's hand was teasing his erection. Oh he wanted more he wanted so much more. So as Sherlock pulled back from his neck John had undone his jeans and freed his cock from the confines of the constricting material.

Now Sherlock smirked as their eyes met. John's pupils blown black with lust. A lust in which Sherlock intended to satisfy. His fingers closed around the length of John's erection, pulling a long hiss from the hunter's lips at the minimal contact. Sherlock swirled his thumb over the head of the hunter's cock, coming away with sticky pre ejaculate.

"I think you like this a lot," Sherlock growled in John's ear, licking the lobe before he nipped it gently making John jerk into him.

John's lips could only make incoherent mewls now as Sherlock's cool hand encompassed his cock once more, stroking him up and down, slowly, languidly. The vampire was enjoying each stroke and watching as John went insane. He dropped his head to rest on Sherlock's shoulder now, panting. An idea ran through his head then and he acted on instinct as his hand moved to Sherlock's pants shaky fingers finding the vampire's equally erect member.

"John," Sherlock rasped feeling a current of emotions race though his body as the hunter's fingers seeked to free his erection.

John closed his hand around the thick girth that was the vampire's cock and stroked him just as Sherlock did him.

"Yessss," Sherlock hissed his eyes falling shut at John's firm touch. The hunter's callused fingers now gently ghosting over the sensitive skin of his erection.

The room was silent now save for the soft panting sounds accompanied by the soft squelching noises of their now pre ejaculate slicked cocks. It did nothing but made John yearn for more. He moaned into Sherlock's neck now when he felt the vampire take over the stroking motions. Sherlock's hand encompassing both their slick erections, John slightly embarrassed at the act as he felt Sherlock's length pressing to his as the vampire continued to quicken the pace.

"Oh…yes…yes…" John whispered into Sherlock's neck now, fingers clawing at the vampire's back as he was pushed over the edge, "Sherlock!" he cried cumming hard in long thick spurts of pearly white ejaculate, coating both their chests. At the exact same moment the vampire came whispering his name reverently over and over in his ear.

John moved his head, seeking Sherlock's lips out now. Still panting they rested for a moment forehead to forehead before they kissed, softly and slowly. Tongues languidly rubbing against each other as they tenderly finished off this act between them.

No words were said between them as they tidied up. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was in fact a comfortable silence now as the two settled down in the bed. Sherlock's mind still filled with John's emotions from their lingering connection through the blood sharing. He could tell that John had been totally willing this time and he wasn't blaming himself as he usually almost always did. He wasn't feeling guilty as well and the vampire took that to be a good sign.

John was still slightly embarrassed as he turned on his side, about to go to bed. He was shocked at the extent of his unbridled lust for Sherlock and the wanton way in which he had seemed to ask for more. Though he didn't say it the thought was there in the back of his mind as he fell asleep.

_'I'm in love with Sherlock.'_

* * *

"Jim," came Sebastian's voice from behind him and Jim turned to look at him, smiling when he saw his partner.

"What's the news?" he asked opening his arms as he reached out to hug Sebastian now.

"Anderson has perished," Sebastian murmured into his master's hair, "Sherlock was the one who killed him."

"It's time then," Jim said looking up into those blue eyes, "Send out the invitations and make sure somehow Sherlock gets to know of it."

"Yes Father," Sebastian replies.

Jim smiles, a little sadly it might seem though no one but him would know. The time had come for him to meet Sherlock once more, maybe sit down and have a nice talk and who knows what might come of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys so i hope you enjoyed this chapter, do leave me a comment to let me know if you did. Also if you guys are wondering why i'm posting rather slowly it's because i'm caught up in a writing competition that i entered. I've got a pretty tight deadline for that so i'm going to try to keep posting online when possible!


	20. The Invitation

It wasn't until another two weeks later that they got any news on their case regarding the Father. Lestrade, Mycroft, Sherlock and John were gathered in Lestrade's office now discussing their next move when there was a knock on the office door.

"Come in," Sherlock said looking to the door expectantly now.

The door opened and into the room walked Irene and her partner Kate. Lestrade immediately stood in an attack stance something to which Sherlock waved a hand to tell him to stand down.

"It's alright. She's with us Lestrade. She's on our side," Sherlock said with a confident voice.

"The lost sheep returns," Mycroft muttered as he moved off into the recesses of Lestrade's office now, uninterested.

John looked to the two female vampires now and asked, "Why are you here?"

"Why else will I be here if not to help you out Sherlock," Irene said, dragging out his name on purpose.

"Help me with what? You said you could offer no more help than to tell me he was at Stowerling," Sherlock said.

"Well we just got more news," Kate growled at him, protective of her mistress now.

"Stowerling Keep is to hold a masquerade ball in two days time," Irene said holding out the invitation card to Sherlock.

"How did you get this?" Sherlock asked as he looked at the card, the parchment paper still crisp and clean, printed only with the details of the venue and a single golden mask as the heading.

"Invites have been sent to all the vampire covens in the region those who are under his rule and maybe more. No one knows from whom but my best guess is that it's from the Father," Irene said.

"What if it's a trap?" John asked as he looked at the card, peering over Sherlock's shoulder.

"It would be our only way to find out anything about the Father," Sherlock said, "we'd have to go."

"John's right you'd be walking right in to the Father's trap," Lestrade said as he was handed the card now. The address said Stowerling Keep and there was no indication of anything else, no identification of the host, nothing more than the venue of the event.

"That's why I'm going on my own," Sherlock said.

"No!" John burst out, shocking them all, he lowered his voice now, "No…I'm going with you. Remember it was our deal that I help you find the person who put you in the ice."

"The place will be overrun by vampire's John, hundreds upon thousands of them! Who knows how many covens the Father has invited," Irene said.

"I'm a vampire hunter am I not?" John said, "I can stand my own ground."

"John, we're not talking thirty or forty vampires. If the Father knows I'm after him and he's out to get me you can bet this won't be safe at all," Sherlock said as he looked to John now. "What's more if he knows I've got you, a human with me it'll be even worse."

"As long as you go Sherlock, I'm going with you," John said, putting his foot down on the matter. He was too far-gone with this man, this vampire, to leave his side now.

"Alright…"

"I'll be there along with Kate," Irene said, "We'll help you look after John."

* * *

"What makes the Father think that you'll go anyway?" John asked Sherlock that night when they were back at his house.

Sherlock shrugged, he had been thinking about it all throughout the day when they had been with Irene looking for suitable clothes and masks to wear, "The Father must really know my personality. Either that or he's taking a huge gamble in me going to a stupid socialite event like a masquerade ball."

"You're not one for masquerade parties now are you?" John asked as he looked at the suit that Sherlock had hung up on the wardrobe.

"I'm going only to find the person who froze me in ice for all those years. You can say I'm going because I want revenge," Sherlock murmured.

John laughed, a soft, light sound. Sherlock had noticed that the hunter was now more open around him ever since that day and the vampire had to admit that he liked it. He smiled to himself now and John asked him, "What's with the smile now?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, I just thought laughing suits you," Sherlock murmured. Truth was he was worried about the masquerade ball. Having John there with him would be a great danger and a great handicap factor should the hunter fall into the hands of the Father. John Watson was his now, his responsibility and that meant that should the hunter die it would be because of him and he didn't want that.

"You should get some rest," Sherlock said trying to keep his tone light and not too gave or depressing, "We've got a lot to discuss tomorrow."

"Yeah," John said noting how Sherlock was trying to chase him away from his room even thought it was subtle. He stood and before he turned to go he leaned in to the vampire, kissing him lightly on the cheek, "Good night Sherlock."

"Good night," Sherlock whispered in the hunter's ear now, returning the hug, holding on for a little longer than was necessary before he let go of John.

The last he saw of the hunter was as he closed the door to his room. Now Sherlock sat on his bed, alone. Outside it was night and he was so tempted to head out to find the Father. No, he couldn't leave John alone in this house. If anything, he would stay here. He settled back in bed now, looking up at the ceiling as he tuned in to his surroundings, picking up the sounds of John's movement in the room across his. He had just finished brushing his teeth in the bathroom and was just now climbing into bed. Sherlock could hear as John fell off into sleep, his breathing slowing down now as his senses calmed down for the sleep of the night.

With that still in his mind Sherlock too slowly drifted into a sort of sleep. It was like going back in time for him though, because his sleep was of a different kind…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay here's the next chapter and yes it's been long since i uploaded! I apologise!!!! Anyway do leave a comment to let me know what you liked and i'll see you soon in the next chapter, which i shall try my very best to put up on time!


	21. The Boy

“Boo!”

“Who the hell are you and why are you here?” Sherlock asked, slightly startled as he looked to the other boy that stood on the other side of the fence. 

“This property is free to roam is it not?” the boy asked a small grin on his lips now.

“Yes. But why are you here?” he asked closing his book now as he stood and moved over to the tall fence, taking in the appearance of the boy who stood on the other side of the fence. With a grey woolen vest, white long sleeved shirt, a blood red ribbon at his collar, black shorts and those really long socks, Sherlock could tell this boy wasn’t just anyone. He was a human. A human, which his parents had told him so many a time to stay away from because they were dangerous. He didn’t look too dangerous at all.

“Out exploring,” the boy said like it was the most obvious thing to him as he scaled the high fence now, dropping over on his side now as he stood before him

“You…do realize you are now trespassing on private property,” Sherlock said.

“How do you do, my name is Jim Moriarty,” the boy said instead extending his hand to him.

“You’re not listening…” Sherlock said brows furrowing together at the sight of the human boy, Jim, who now stood on his property, “You’re on private property.”

“I know. But you won’t tell will you?” Jim asked dropping his hand back to his side.

“That depends,” Sherlock said, he was desperate for company. With his parents keeping him cooped up in the house, never to explore the outside world and with his tattle tale brother he wanted all the more to talk to this boy. 

Jim laughed, “I think you’re rather weird.”

“You have no idea,” Sherlock said, watching at the human sat at the bench now, picking up his book.

“Philosophy…why are you reading such a thing at your age?” Jim asked.

Sherlock shrugged, “I don’t have much interesting books around here.”

“I could bring you some, if you let me come back tomorrow. Deal?” Jim asked 

Now that he thought about it… “How old are you?” he asked Jim. 

“As old as you,” Jim replied.

To which Sherlock had to stifle his laughter, oh he was definitely older than Jim, by many years but going by human years that would mean he was about sixteen.

“Sixteen then?” Sherlock asked.

“Correctemundo,” Jim said with a smile as he headed back to the fence now.

“Alright. It’s a deal. You may come back tomorrow, Jim.”

Dropping back over the fence now he stood on the other side, “Good, I’ll see you tomorrow then…” Jim trailed off as he realized he still hadn’t gotten the other boy’s name.

“Sherlock. The name’s Sherlock Holmes,” he said as he stretched his hand out through the fence now and Jim shook it. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then Sherlock.”

* * *

Sherlock opened his eyes now, he’d dreamt of Jim…he could still remember each moment in all its clarity. How they had fallen in love. Him never having seen the world…and Jim having lost so much…That’s right…Jim had been an orphan when he’d first come to see him. He was living in the orphanage on the other side of the forest. The books that he had taken had all come from there.

He turned on his side now recalling how Jim had taught him how to climb the fence, how to lie and set traps for his brother. Traps, which at times involved Mycroft getting hurt, they would sit and watch and then laugh together. He closed his eyes a smile on his face. Oh Jim…he’d been there to brighten up his life.

Sherlock brought back the memory of when he’d told Jim he was a vampire to his mind now. Jim had thought that he was lying and after Sherlock had showed him his fangs and Jim had actually asked to feel them he had smiled and told him how he thought it was cool to have a best friend who was a vampire.

He even remembered that year on Valentine’s day where Jim had made chocolates specially for him and it was then that Sherlock had confessed to him his feelings. They had shared a sweet chocolaty kiss in the back of his house that escalated to more than just kissing thanks to pubescent hormones. The first time he had ever lain with someone…it had been Jim and how he’d made love to him, it had been so, so good. 

The more he thought about it the more his heart began to ache at the thought that Jim had staked himself thinking that he was gone. The world seemed to be such a cruel place.  _‘But you have John now, don’t you?’_  his mind asked him. Oh yes, John was another human that he was greatly attracted to. John…

He was pulled back to reality now as he remembered that they were supposed to head down to Lestrade’s for a planning session. Sherlock pulled himself out of bed now and went to take a quick shower before he headed down into the kitchen seeing John already taking on the task of cooking them breakfast once more.

“Good morning,” Sherlock greeted him, seeing as John turned, clear blue eyes looking to him as he smiled.

“Morning,” John replied, “Did you sleep well?”

Sherlock nodded, choosing not to say anymore than was necessary.

“Lestrade says we can head to the office after lunch.”

“Okay,” Sherlock said.

“Are you alright?” John asked when he set the food down in front of the vampire now.

“Yes…I’m just worried,” Sherlock said, for indeed he was. He’d lost Jim and now he didn’t want to lose John either.

“Is it about the masked ball?” John asked knowingly.

The vampire nodded taking a bite of John’s home cooked breakfast before he continued, “Is there any way I can persuade you not to go?” 

“No. How many times to I have to tell you that I’m going with you no matter what? I’ll be fine Sherlock, really so you don’t have to worry.”

“I can’t not worry John…you’re important to me and I don’t want to lose you.”

At that John found himself smiling, who knew that the vampire was so worked up about this. He felt lucky to have someone like him around. Sherlock was something special to him now too and he didn’t ever want that to change.


	22. Tricked

They made it to Lestrade's office just after lunchtime, Irene being the only other person in the room now. She greeted them as they entered and they both took a seat opposite her and Lestrade.

"Afternoon, Sherlock," Irene said looking to him.

"Afternoon," he replied as he looked at the map that was set before them on the coffee table.

"Is this Stowerling Keep?" John asked as he looked at the blueprints.

"As close as we could get to the modern day look of the inside of the building," Lestrade said.

"We're just going to go over this quickly," Irene said as she leaned forward in her seat.

"This over here is the main entrance," Irene said as she pointed to a place on the map.

"I was explaining to her what you told me. About there being no one in Stowerling. If there is someone operating cloaking charms then he's bound to be powerful to cover that huge an area," Lestrade said.

"I have to say that it's highly likely the Father will be there at the heart of it all," Irene said her gaze looking from John then back to Sherlock.

"I'm still going," John said knowing what her intention was. Irene, like Sherlock, didn't want him to get hurt.

"I wasn't saying anything," she murmured, looking to the blueprints once more, "In the case of a ball they'd be using this room over here," she said indicating a large rectangular area.

"That's on the ground floor, getaways would be easy," Lestrade put in now.

"Provided the Father allows it," Sherlock murmured as he looked at the blueprints now, "He'd most likely have the whole place guarded by his coven if he didn't want anyone leaving before the party's over."

"You could look at it that way…" Lestrade said, Sherlock was always the practical one, always putting a damper on his ideas.

"Will you know how the Father looks like though?" John asked, looking to Irene.

"I've never seen his face before. Like I said, he's working from behind the scenes. This masquerade ball must be a way for him to find Sherlock unnoticed because everyone's going to be hiding behind a mask," she said.

Sherlock paused now, his mind processing the information, "If the Father's holding a masquerade ball to look for me and we're all going to be wearing masks, doesn't that suggest that the Father would know my physique? Or some other quality that only he would know intimately?" he said.

John's eyes widened in realization, "That's true. Then…"

"…he's got to be someone I know…" Sherlock murmured trailing off now, brows furrowed, he felt a chilling sense of familiarity at the scene of this. Masquerades…

"Lestrade, you told me Jim…staked himself right? In his apartment?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes…why?" Lestrade asked.

"Sherlock you're not suggesting…that Jim…is…alive right?" Irene asked, looking quizzically to the other.

"Did you find his ashes there?" Sherlock asked, this was a possibility he didn't want to face.

"No…" Lestrade murmured, "I hadn't heard from Jim in awhile. It was after you went missing that he disappeared as well. So I went to his apartment to check on him, the door wasn't locked and when I got in I found nothing but the stake and the note. I don't remember much else…" Lestrade murmured.

"Maybe the ashes were scattered?" John murmured, he didn't like talking about this vampire in particular.

"Possibly. Vampire ashes are very fine," Sherlock murmured, "We need to check this out, Lestrade, Irene you're both coming with me and John."

* * *

So it was that the four of them headed out, headed to Jim's apartment now. To John it was as if Sherlock was blatantly visiting his old lover right in front of him. The hunter struggled to keep those feelings to himself now as they pulled up to the place.

They took the lift up in silence and when it stopped on the thirteenth floor, Sherlock stepped out first taking a turn down the corridor on right now. They continued walking till they reached the very end.

"Here it is," Sherlock said and John noticed a small smile cross the vampire's lips, his heart ached at that small gesture and he wondered just what the two vampires had done here.

The musty scent of the room hit them when Sherlock opened the door, that and the faint whiff of cologne mixed into it.

"Still smells like him…" Sherlock muttered as he entered the room.

"Nothing's changed," Irene said reaching to take one of the picture off the stand and looking at it.

John felt like he was being left out here. Each of them had known this man in one way or another and he didn't even know who the hell he was, let alone even met the man in the flesh. He looked at the picture that Irene held and he could see Sherlock next to a slightly shorter man who was smiling out at him. He looked to be rather nice, but there was something in his eyes that told John otherwise…or maybe it was just his jealousy speaking.

"Where exactly did he…commit suicide?" Sherlock asked as he looked around the living room. Everything seemed to be in order, the windows were closed keeping the room intact and no dust had touched anything.

"The bedroom," Lestrade said leading Sherlock to the room and letting him enter first.

"And the note was on the dresser?"

Sherlock asked as he swiped his finger over the top of the dressing table, coming away with black residue. There were ashes here alright and Sherlock didn't want to think more than that. He lifted his finger to his lips kissing the ashes.

"It's a shame I never got to say goodbye to you," Sherlock whispered, turning back to Lestrade and the rest.

"Well?" Irene asked.

"He's gone," Sherlock murmured his eyes falling to John now who looked just as depressed as he felt now. It must be hard for the hunter to have him here in the house of his previous lover.

"Good, then let's go," John muttered making his way out of the room now. He didn't want Sherlock to know how he was feeling, that or let Sherlock think that he was jealous.

Of course Sherlock could understand what John was going through he was sure that if things were the other way around, he would be feeling just as depressed and jealous as John was feeling right now. As they crowded back into the lift, Sherlock stood beside John now, and as the lift began to descend, he reached to take John's hand at his side, slipping his fingers between John's and intertwining them. The hunter looked up to him with curious eyes and Sherlock smiled back at him, stroking his thumb over the back of John's hand now.

"I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you John, I swear it," Sherlock whispered in John's ear, his lips brushing softly against the hunter's ear now. It was a promise that Sherlock meant to keep because John was now an important part of his life.

* * *

From behind the counter of the security desk in the apartment Moran watched as Sherlock and the gang made it out of the apartment. He took out his phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Jim?" he said into the phone, "They took the trick."

"That's good," Jim murmured, smiling at the thought of Sherlock standing in his apartment looking at what were supposed to be his ashes. He'd always known Sherlock to take things at face value when it came to incidents that involved his emotions and the ones he loved, he was easy to trick like that.


	23. The Change

"No, absolutely not!" John said folding his arms over his chest now as he stared at Irene, "I am not going to wear a dress for goodness sakes!"

Irene rolled her eyes heavenward, "Having you dressed in a suit will in no way keep you safe."

"Why not?" John asked looking from the midnight blue dress to the black suit that lay next to it. At the last moment they had decided it would be better for him to put on a dress instead. Of all things, a dress!

"The dress you're going to wear will have many layers, enough layers to keep you safe should the Father decide to do anything to you," she explained, "also, it'll give you a certain distance between you and your attacker. Wide skirts you know?"

"How's that supposed to help?" John asked exasperated.

"It'll give you reason to wear strong perfume to cover your scent…" Irene murmured, "That way if The Father were there he wouldn't think you were a human. You'd have a better chance of watching over Sherlock."

He sighed, "Sherlock?" John asked looking to the vampire who sat off to the side in the couch in his room, waiting for his opinion on the matter at hand.

"If it keeps you safer than a suit I'm all for it," Sherlock said, trying to hide a smile at the thought of having to see John in a dress. He quite liked the idea of that, seeing the hunter in a dress. "And Irene is right. Perfumes do mess up vampire senses."

"No! It's going to be so…weird!" John groaned, picking up the dress and feeling it's soft satin run through his fingers. As if a suit and cologne wouldn't do! But he was going to be wearing this for Sherlock's sake, to be able to follow him into the masquerade ball. To keep Sherlock safe…

"Alright fine. But I'm not going to wear any heels with this."

"That's a good boy," Irene purred, taking the dress from John's hands now as she went to hang it up now. "We'll come by early tomorrow to get you ready and hopefully everything goes according to plan."

Sherlock couldn't sleep that night. He crept over to John's room then, watching as the hunter slept, curled up on his side in bed. The danger that tomorrow would bring. Sherlock climbed into John's bed, and slipped in behind the hunter, wrapping his arms around John as he pulled John into his arms. The vampire kissed the crown of John's head, "I love you…" he whispered, noting how John seemed to respond with a snuggle up close to him at those words.

Sherlock settled down in bed beside John now and he closed his eyes, trying to get some rest before tomorrow. It seemed that having John beside him put him at ease and soon he fell off into his vampiric sleep.

* * *

He'd come rushing into the hospital as soon as he'd heard news that Jim's condition was getting worse. The nurses had said that there was little time left for Jim to live and they had told him that he could spend time together with Jim in his last moments. Sherlock hadn't thought it to be true until he entered the intensive care unit where he saw Jim, pale, gaunt and nothing like when they had first met.

Through the oxygen mask, Jim had wanly smiled at him, "Hello, Sherlock."

"Jim," he said pulling up a chair to the other's bedside. This was what he hated about humans. They died so easily, they were so weak…if only he hadn't fallen for Jim.

"I'm glad you came," Jim rasped.

"Of course I'd come to see you. Why would I not?" Sherlock said, slipping his fingers into Jim's as he held his hand.

The slight movement of Jim's shoulders showed him shrugging, "I thought I wasn't important enough."

"Don't be stupid Jim. You're the most important thing to me."

"Good. I'm happy then…I'm happy."

Just like that he was gone. Jim had taken a breath in and never breathed out again.

"No. No. Jim," Sherlock said panicking, "Jim, Jim wake up." He shook Jim's body gently, receiving no response he knew…Jim was dead. Anger welled up in him at his inability to protect the one he loved from something so simple such as a bout of sickness.

_'Change him…'_ He let his fingers trail over Jim's face, pale and paper white. "I can't live without you…" he murmured, his fangs slipping out now. Sherlock took a seat on the side of the bed and brought Jim's wrist to his lips, he would change him, even though that meant going against the rules…

"Jim," Sherlock whispered as he looked down at the other's pale face. Those lively eyes, still shut, "please…please let this work," he whispered over and over again, licking his lips. His eyes watching as his lover's body lay still. There was no sign of movement, nothing to indicate that the vampire blood was doing its work. Sherlock refused to believe that it was too late. He removed the oxygen mask from Jim's face now, setting it aside as he scraped his fangs against his own skin once more, he placed his wrist over Jim's lips and let his blood fall against Jim's parted lips. He didn't even know if this would work, Sherlock had never changed anyone. Jim was his first and he had no one to turn to for help.

"Jim, wake up. Please, wake up."

Then just like that you could see it, the colour coming back into his face, his once gaunt body filled out once again with life and as Jim's eyelids fluttered open, they were the haunting red of the newly changed vampire.

"Sherlock…" Jim rasped, looking to him.

Sherlock had never felt happier in all his life, he hugged the other to him, feeling as tears fell from his eyes, "Thank god. Thank god you're back Jim. I thought I was too late," he murmured, burying his lips in Jim's hair, "I thought I'd lost you forever."

"Thirsty…" Jim rasped by his ear and Sherlock pulled back.

"I know," he replied, hands going to unbutton the first few buttons on his shirt as he pulled the cloth away, "Here," he said, turning his head to the side, offering his neck to Jim. The other immediately pounced on him, the strength of a newly born vampire had Sherlock pinned down to the bed. He smiled to himself his hands slipping into Jim's hair, holding him close as he drank, hungrily. He had succeeded.

"It's going to be alright," Sherlock whispered, calming Jim down now when the other had finished drinking. His eyes were wide, lost and afraid, the haunting red of hunger had vanished with the feeding.

"I'm sorry…" Jim murmured, his eyes averted.

"Jim, it's your natural lifestyle now. You're going to need blood to survive you don't have to be sorry," Sherlock assured him, "You're going to be fine. I'll be here to guide you Jim."

"Promise me Sherlock…that if I ever do get out of hand…promise me that you'll be there to put a stop to me. Alright?"

Sherlock nodded, "You won't get out of hand, you're not that kind of person Jim. You'll turn out to be just fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Jim asked, a cheeky smile on his lips.

"Because I'm going to be watching over you. You're my responsibility now Jim."

"I love you, Sherlock. I don't know what I'd do without you…I really don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the long intervals between posting chapters guys! I've been busy with camps and taking part in SRS2013. I need to stop making excuses though and start keeping to my schedules! I do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though. Do leave me a comment to let me know what you liked about it and i'll see you in the next chapter!


	24. A Dance

Sherlock paced the room for the hundredth time now, he was sure the carpet beneath him was wearing thin. Why was Irene taking so long in the room with John? How long did it take for her to transform John into an authentic vampire? Sherlock was nervous what if something went wrong at the event. What if The Father figured out who they were under the masks?

John looked at himself in the mirror. Irene must be a magician. He looked nothing like himself at all. He was all dressed up in satin and silks. Irene had helped him with some weird beauty treatment this morning and he had to say that he looked really good.

"Are you ready to go now?" Irene called from the doorway. She too was dressed up nicely in a figure-hugging gown.

"Yeah…" John murmured chewing on his lip now as he followed Irene back out. He wasn't sure if Sherlock would like him. After all…he glanced at the slender figure of Irene before him, she was graceful and John thought she looked stunning in the dress. His heart began to pound now as he reached the stairs. Sherlock was pacing, his back to him. John took a deep breath and followed Irene down the stairs. Thank god he was wearing flats.

Sherlock turned the moment he heard footsteps. His eyes flew to John immediately. The other man was dressed in that beautiful midnight blue gown. It all the more seemed to bring out the hunter's eyes. The perfume that wafted through the air also masked up enough of John's scent. If The Father were to meet him it would at least take him some time to find out and Sherlock could protect John in those few seconds.

He couldn't hold back his smile as John came up to his side now, the hunter staring up into his eyes. John was blushing, how adorable.

"You look amazing," Sherlock whispered, taking John's gloved hand in his.

"Enough of the flattery, we're on a mission here," John replied as he was led out of the mansion by Sherlock. Inside he was all warm and fluttery as Sherlock led him, hand on the small of his back. The heat at the contact burning through the layers of silk and satin and sending sparks through his body.

Once in the confines of the limousine that was to take them to Stowerling Keep, they began to run through the plan once more. All they needed to do was to find The Father. Sherlock suspected the one with the most powerful aura would be the one. And John thought that anyone who interacted with them would be in some ways related to The Father since he was so intent on finding them.

If a getaway was needed, Sherlock would take care of John while Irene and Kate took care of each other.

"Will Lestrade be attending this as well?" John asked. He wasn't so sure if the other vampire and Sherlock's brother had said anything on the matter at all.

"I don't know. And I wouldn't care much if Mycroft came or not," Sherlock said as he pulled on the intricate mask. He'd chosen to wear a full mask. He wasn't giving The Father any chances of finding him. If John didn't know him fully, he would say Sherlock could pass of as anyone. The mask he wore had three main colours to it, a pearl cream white that started from the chin and blended together with the black near the nose. The black circled Sherlock's eyes and made the blue-greys stand out. And right at the head of the mask was a rich gold that flowed down and framed the rest of the mask as well.

Irene's and Kate's were a matching couplet of laced black masks with little feathers. And John's own mask was a pure white half mask with gold pattern's lining the edge of the mask. They steppe out of the limousine now as it pulled up at the roundabout at Stowerling Keep. It seemed almost like they'd turned up at the wrong place.

John held on tight to Sherlock's arm now as they were escorted into the main building. They were all on guard. He felt the most afraid now as the vampire dropped them off at the ballroom. Everyone was a colourful array of masks and gowns of all shades of colours. He tightened his grip on Sherlock's arm then at the thought of all of them being vampires and he the only foolish human here.

"It's going to be alright," Sherlock whispered, placing his hand over John's as he reassured the other. He wouldn't let anyone harm John at all. As they make their way further into the crowd. John notices how the vampires turn to look in their direction. He is afraid that they know. His heart is racing but John steels himself. Within the folds of the skirts are his guns. He's got them strapped to holsters along his thighs as well. Should there be a threat they were within reach.

Irene and Kate had long since broken up from their group taking the other way as they circled around the room.

"How are you feeling?" Sherlock asked John as he scanned the scene of the ball, his eyes intent, looking for the one that would be The Father.

"On the contrary, quite alright…" John murmured as they continued walking, he knew Sherlock was just as on edge as he was. They were after all in enemy territory and you never know when someone would attack.

"How about a dance then?" Sherlock asked, there were two reasons to that, one being that he could get to hold John as close to himself as he wanted and the other reason was to explore more of the territory. He paused in their walk now as he waited for John to answer him, eyes catching the arcs around the room that led off into the shadows of the Keep.

John wasn't sure he'd heard the vampire right. "A dance?" he asked.

Sherlock nodded, looking back to John now, "Yes. A dance. A spin around the room, something like that."

"W-we didn't practice…" John said trailing off.

"No need to, just follow my lead," Sherlock said.

"What? Sherlock!" John gasped as the vampire took him by the hand and dragged him out to the dance floor, "No…I don't…I can't dance."

Sherlock smirked, "Trust me it'll be fine," he said, taking John's hand and setting it on his shoulder now. His own arm encircling the hunter's waist and drawing John to him as he instructed him once more, "Now step on my shoes."

"What?" John looked up to him, what was Sherlock thinking! "I'm heavier than you think."

Sherlock chuckled, "Vampire remember?" he said in hushed tones, "Now hurry. Take it that the dance is us scouting the floor," Sherlock said.

"Fine. Okay," John cautiously stepped on the vampire's shoes now and he was whisked away into the sea of dancing.

* * *

The Father stood now at the balcony that overlooked the ballroom. The sea of vibrant colours was a revolting sight in all actuality. He would much rather just summon Sherlock to him. But no. What fun would that be at all. The game was already in motion and he did love his games.

"Do you see him?" came Sebastian's voice from behind him.

Oh of course The Father saw him. How could he not? He would know Sherlock anywhere. The vampire was something he would never forget. Because Sherlock was after all his creator and creations always shared a special bond with their master.

"Should we dance?" Sebastian asked when he received no reply to the first question, he knew Jim had who he was looking for.

Jim reached for the other vampire, taking his hand in his as he let out a sigh, "Mmm. I think it's time I grace them with my glorious presence," he said in a singsong voice now as he took his most trusted by the hand and led him down into the ballroom.

"No one will ever know," he said pulling on the pure golden mask with silver leaf patterns and two doves, the symbol of peace at the crown.


	25. Why Can't You See

At first John wasn’t having a good time at all and he was worrying whether he was too heavy for Sherlock. But now as they whirled around with the rest of the crowd in time to the music, he could say he was having fun. Only he was still wary, keeping an eye out for any odd instances. He leaned against Sherlock now as they continued to twirl across the room. 

“Are you tired yet?” John asked him.

“No. I quite like this,” Sherlock replied as he rested his chin on John’s head. They’d met Lestrade and his brother just now while on their third dance, those two had nothing suspicious to report. Everything seemed to be going alright. There was nothing sinister to this vampire gathering at all. It was just a simple masquerade ball. Maybe Irene’s invitation was nothing more than a normal vampire gathering and had nothing to do with The Father. If so they’d wasted time. Then again…Sherlock thought as he held John no, it wasn’t really wasted, considering that he’d gotten the chance to see John in a dress.

They were on to their fourth dance now when a male vampire cut in, “May I have this next dance?” he asked of Sherlock now and John froze. Could it be? Was this him? Was this The Father? No, no…he didn’t want to alarm himself just yet, there were after all male couples dancing…Rather reluctantly, John gave a bow and then he slipped away from Sherlock’s arms, jealousy brimming as he moved to stand on the sidelines now.

* * *

Sherlock was rather surprised at the offer of a dance from another male vampire. He kept his guard up and he knew that John hadn’t been too eager to leave him and this new partner alone. The hunter was still keeping a look out from the side of the room now, leaning against one of the pillars of the arcs. There was no conversation between him and his new partner though and all was quiet.

So he decided to speak up first, “You don’t like to talk much do you?” Sherlock asked, as he led the dance, he didn’t want to hold this one as close to his body as he had held John though.

The vampire smiled, “What is there to talk about?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” Sherlock murmured, as he spun the other around. He took note of the way the man’s emerald eyes stared at him, a vast contrast compared to his golden mask. 

“You’re a marvelous dancer you know?” the other complemented him.

Sherlock smiled, “And you’re skilled enough to keep up with my pace,” he replied. He seemed normal enough, his aura was innocent enough and Sherlock couldn’t help but to add, “Those doves suit you.”

The vampire chuckled, “Thank you, I love your mask as well.”

Sherlock couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips at the compliment, there was something about this vampire that drew him in, in a good sort of way.

* * *

“I like the music that they’re playing,” Jim whispered seeing Sherlock smiling down at him. He took that as a cue to move in closer, just so that their bodies were brushing slightly. Sherlock didn’t seem to mind at all with the way he readjusted his hold around his waist. A shiver coursed through him at that, how long has it been since he and Sherlock got this intimate?

“You seem to like everything tonight huh?” Sherlock said shaking his head as he spun his partner out and then caught him again. His emerald eyes never seemed to leave him, they were staring into his soul, almost as though they were trying to entice him. He felt as his partner’s body pressed closer, he wanted the physical contact and Sherlock…Sherlock wanted it too.

John glowered as he watched the two of them dancing. He was jealous as hell. Sherlock and the other vampire were talking and laughing it was as though it were normal, as though he and Sherlock weren’t together. Okay wait they weren’t actually together. John hadn’t confessed his feelings to Sherlock though Sherlock had already expressed how he felt to him…so maybe Sherlock thought because he hadn’t confessed to him yet, it was still all right to flirt with others…well it wasn’t all right.

He rolled his eyes now, folding his arms as he leant back against the arc. He noticed that the two were making a round again, coming closer towards him. John wished he could make Sherlock just as jealous seeing the two of them together like that. Then it all happened in slow motion when they passed, John gasped as he saw the face of the man who danced with Sherlock. Those lips were twisted into a victorious smirk as they passed by him. And John found those lips familiar. Why...he didn’t know. Then he gasped right as they passed. He’d seen him before! In the apartment! The same smile. Sherlock was dancing with Jim! No…it couldn’t be…could it? He needed to find out for himself and the only way to do that was to catch up to Sherlock and the mysterious partner.

“Lestrade!” John called pushing through the crowd now as he headed to find the other vampire. He needed to get as close to Sherlock as possible. He needed to see for himself and that meant he needed a partner to dance him out there. He found said vampire chatting off to one side with Mycroft and he whisked him off into the dance.

“Whoa, slow down there,” Lestrade said as he followed John in the dance, the other was a little clumsy so Lestrade decided to take the lead instead drawing the hunter closer to him, arm around his waist as they fell in step.

“Take me to Sherlock,” John said, looking up to Lestrade.

“What? Where is he?” Lestrade asked, giving the hunter a quizzical look. 

“There,” John indicated, nodding his head to the couple on the other side of the dance floor.

“He ditched you?” Lestrade asked, John wasn’t telling him anything but he could see the hunter was anxious. 

John didn’t want to say it but it was the truth, “He let that vampire take my place. And that’s Jim.”

Lestrade stared at him incredulous, “Jim? As in Jim Moriarty who staked himself?”

“Look I know you won’t believe it but when we get closer you’ll see for yourself,” John said as he held on tight to Lestrade who skillfully led them across the ballroom, headed for Sherlock.

As they neared, John noticed how deliberately the other vampire was holding Sherlock in such a as way to prevent him from turning towards his direction it was almost as if he knew that John was watching. They circled the couple but Sherlock seemed to be too interested in his partner to acknowledge him at all.

“Did you see him?” John asked, surely Lestrade, having known Jim longer than he had would be able to confirm that this unknown partner was indeed Jim from just a look at the part of his face that was left uncovered right? 

“That’s not Jim,” Lestrade said, he didn’t know what John was getting at here. Clearly the other vampire was a brunette, rich hazel brown hair and all...just what was John talking about?

“No look at his lips. It’s him, the smile, it’s exactly the same as the one in the pictures that you guys took!” John said staring at the man who was dancing with Sherlock.

“You’re mistaken. Jim doesn’t have green eyes or brown hair,” Lestrade said.

“What? What! No he looks just like those pictures in the house!” John said raising his voice now and causing some of the vampires to look in his direction.

John was sure Lestrade was looking at someone else. The man that danced with Sherlock was definitely Jim and he did not have green eyes or brown hair. Those eyes were a dark depthless black and they looked to him now as a devilish smirk crossed his lips. It was a trick! No one but him could see Jim for who he was and Jim knew that! So no one would believe John…

“Come on you must be tired,” Lestrade said as he led John away from the two and off the dance floor. The hunter was clearly getting too worked up over this matter and he was causing a scene. He didn’t think it was for the best since John was a human and if any of the vampires found out…well…it wouldn’t be good.

“No…No…” John protested as he fought against Lestrade’s arms now. He needed to confront that man. He broke free from Lestrade’s grasp now and just as he did Sherlock’s partner took a bow and ended the dance. Jim was going to make his exit. He wouldn’t allow that, gathering his skirts now he pushed through the crowd cutting through them so that he could get to Jim quickly. 

Just as he was free he bumped straight into the tall figure of a blonde vampire, a sharp pain split through his head and that was the last thing a saw. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the super late update! I'm back to school and bogged down with work!! Also I sort of fell out with this fandom for awhile what with Supernatural S9 back on! Don't worry though, I'm not thinking of dropping the story. I'm going through with it just that the updates might be slower. I do apologise! If you liked this chapter, do leave a comment to let me know. Thanks and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	26. The Meeting

“…look…cute…isn’t it?” he picked up muffled words through the haze in his mind. The voices were not familiar to him at all. Where was he anyway? He remembered that he was chasing after the mysterious man who danced with Sherlock…the man! He jolted awake only to find that he was tied down to a chair and there was a spotlight on him. Beyond the pool of light was nothing but darkness. 

“Oh I think he’s awake,” came a singsong voice.

Jim walks towards the pool of light, looking at the man, the human who is trussed up, he quirks a smile, a quick flash of teeth, “Well what have we here? A cross dresser?” he asked.

John shakes his head his vision clearing now as it focuses on the man standing before him. One look at his fangs and he knows that this is one of the vampires. He’s been taken by the vampire, the tall blonde one…but this one isn’t blonde. “Jim…Moriarty…” he rasps looking to the man’s eyes, recognizing their endless black depths.

Jim chuckles, “Very good,” he says, grasping the human by the chin and pulling the hunter closer to him, “now tell me your name,” he growls, he needs to confirm this is the right one, not just some random cross dresser who looks just like the hunter he’s looking for.

John is reluctant and he doesn’t know what else to do, but he doesn’t feel like giving in so soon, “Are you The Father?” he asked, fixing the vampire with a defiant stare.

Swiftly, there is a blonde vampire at Jim’s side a blade held out to his neck, John gasps as he feels the knife prick his skin. It’s the blond who knocked him unconscious…Jim tuts, then lightly tapping the blonde vampire’s hand he tells him, “It’s alright Sebastian, he has to know sooner or later for the rest of the game to work.” 

_‘The game? What…’_

Jim lets go of his hair now, standing back as he looks to him, “And what if I am?” he asks, “Will you tell me your name then?”

He’s tied to a chair, with the man who might very well be The Father standing before him…what choice does he have? But he answers otherwise, “No.”

“I can see why Sherlock would like you. You’re such a fighter.”

John balks at the mention of Sherlock, “Where is Sherlock?” he growls, pulling against his restrains, he doesn’t know if they’ve got Sherlock, “Is he okay?”

Jim laughs, “He’s fine. But it depends on your behavior if he remains fine or not. Now what’s your name?”

“John Watson.”

“Oh so it’s the John Watson whose parents were killed by vampires,” Jim mocks as he gives a slow round of applause before he continues, “John Watson whose sister was killed by himself over the fact that she was in love with a vampire. Now he himself now is in love with one. You’re such a hypocrite you know? Wonderful. I’ve heard so much about you.”

_‘Don’t play into his trap…don’t’_  John reminded himself, “If you know about me then why ask?”

His head snaps back as Jim backhands him, his cheek is burning and hot and throbbing from the slap, “Because I can.” It takes awhile for the ringing in his ear to stop, he isn’t going to back down just like this.

“Why did you lie? They said that you died, saw your ashes even! Lestrade believed that you were dead and…so did Sherlock…”

“I faked my death honey,” Jim drawled.

“How?” John asked, he has to keep him talking while his hands try to work around the ropes that bind his wrists. The rope is tied tightly and it’s biting into his skin but he tries anyway, wriggling his fingers as it begins to hurt just a little, “And how come none of them could see you for who you were? How come I only saw you as Jim?”

“Oh god you sure have a ton of questions,” Jim sighs as he looks to the hunter, “Faking my death is easy, I just need to kill some other vampire take his ashes and place them at my house.” He pauses, “As for the second trick, it’s something called subversion magic.”

This time John saw what Lestrade had previously been raving about, a man with emerald green eyes and light brown hair, “All I need to do is project the image at certain people and this is what they see. And yes, cloaking charms around Stowerling belongs to  _moi_.”

“So you are The Father,” it wasn’t a question now. John knew it had to be him. 

“Bravo! Now tell me, why haven’t you killed Sherlock? He’s been using you all along to get to me.”

“We made a deal, I’ll help him if he helps me. I’m merely keeping to my side of the bargain.”

“Striking deals…now that isn’t very much like Sherlock…” Jim mused.

“You don’t know him. He’s different.” 

Jim laughed, “I don’t know him huh. Well let me tell you something hunter. I know him better than anyone else. He told me everything. He shared with me every single thought and fancy, fear and horror. There is nothing that I do not know about Sherlock Holmes.” The smell of blood had him smirking now as he looked to John once more, “Well you’ve been busy at work I see,” he mused as he rounded the chair, seeing the hunter’s bloody wrists and the ropes still tied tight in place, “You can stop you know. It won’t work,” he rasped in John’s ear, letting his nose trail down his hairline.

A smirk worked its way across his lips as he heard John gasp at the action, “He’s taken your blood before hasn’t he?” Jim whispered inhaling John’s scent, “It’s no wonder you’re so sensitive…I wonder how you must taste,” he chuckled pressing a kiss to John’s neck, teasing him, “Maybe I should try you out for myself.”

“D-don’t…” John gasped as he felt Jim’s lips on his neck, the vampire pressing him back into the chair now with one arm around his chest, the other pulling his head to the side to expose his neck. 

“If anything, John, I think you want this,” Jim whispered as he continued, his tongue laving the hunter’s skin in his saliva sucking hard on his skin and leaving his marks, making John moan low in his throat at the gesture.

“Oh god…please…” John whimpers trying to get away from it but he can’t. He feels the way Jim’s fangs scrape over his neck, gently, softly, taunting him. A deadly invitation, he wants to give in so badly. He knows the pleasure that a vampire’s bite brings.

Jim laughs by the hunter’s ear, “Look at you, fucking wanton,” he whispers teasing him, his hand slipping down the front of John’s dress, moving between the folds of the skirts and massaging the man’s erection before he pulls back, satisfied at the perfect picture of humiliation on John’s face, “If you want to go free, you’ve got to do something for me.”

John’s heart is still racing as he sits there, cheeks flushed, his cock still hard after being humiliated by The Father.

“Sebastian, untie him,” Jim orders

John felt as the ropes were ripped from his hands, the vampire, Sebastian leading him out of the pool of light and into the darkness now. As his eyes adjust to the dim surrounding, he is led to the table where Jim is. The vampire pushes a vial towards him, it contains an odd blue mixture, “His weakness is ice. This here is a concoction that will kill him. Now all you need to do, is to get him to drink it, the tiniest drop will mean death.”

John’s eyes widen at that, as he shakes his head, “No I can’t.”

Jim laughs, as he produces a syringe with red fluid, “Oh don’t worry, I’m sure you can,” he says as he rounds the table coming towards John with the syringe, it’s contents similar to the one he’d given to Sherlock such a long time ago, a partial memory loss potion, “You won’t even remember him, much less care if he dies.” 

“No!” John is fighting back now, elbowing Sebastian as he tries to run, but the vampire is strong and tackles him to the floor. He wrestles back, trying to reach for one of the guns in the folds of the dress. He grips it tight pulling it out from the holster and whacks Sebastian across the face with the butt of the gun.

It doesn’t seem to have had any effect on the vampire at all for he simply, grabs his bloody wrist and rips the gun from his hand. The room is filled with his screams and cries now as Sebastian holds him down. John is writhing, arms flailing as he tries anything and everything to escape the syringe.

“You’re going to be alright John,” Jim whispers, his voice soothing and cold, smirking as he jabs the syringe into John’s shoulder, pressing the plunger down and watching as the red concoction becomes lesser and lesser. John’s fighting soon tones down and his eyes glaze over.

“Sherlock…” John whispers feeling the liquid entering his system his eyelids are heavy and they are going to close. He sees Jim’s lips moving, chanting something and then, the last thing he hears was the command.

“You will kill Sherlock Holmes.”


	27. The Red Concoction

“We’ve had this talk many times before Jim!” he said exasperated at his lover, “we don’t need a bigger coven than what we already have!” He explained as he stared out at the city below from where he stood in Jim’s bedroom in their apartment.

Jim sighed, sitting up in bed now, “Sherlock, if you want to be powerful you’re going to need a bigger coven. The handful of us isn’t enough. Our coven as it is won’t even do our work for us!” 

He sighed, glancing back at the disheveled bed from their mating the night before, his eyes looking to Jim who lay there, his dark hair a mess, skin still covered in his marks, his lover. Sometimes he didn’t understand how Jim thought, “They have their own lives too, they may be in the coven with us but they have their own lives to lead. They’re not servants,” Sherlock explained. “They don’t need to obey our orders.”

“Okay than how about I get us some more? How about I actually get us those that will listen?” Jim asked, pushing back the sheets now to reveal his still naked self. Jim took his time, giving him a little catwalk as he made his way over to him and wrapping his arms around him, staring up into his eyes. Sherlock sighed, letting his arms wrap around Jim as he pulled his lover’s smaller frame to him.

“You don’t just go around converting people like this, Jim. They have lives and families, these are things that are important to them and changing them means that they’ll have to leave all that behind,” Sherlock tells Jim, his fingers gently combing through his lover’s hair, “Imagine just loosing your child and not knowing what happened.”

“Family’s are stupid! You know that!” Jim says, his voice raised in anger as he pulls away, “Why don’t you understand me? What is wrong with you? All I want is to give us the perfect eternity Sherlock…”

“I know what you mean. But you have to treat the humans as humans not just as fodder that we’re going to use.”

“Well that’s what they are!” Jim yelled, “They are nothing compared to us! We are the hunters now! The apex predators! And they can do nothing about this Sherlock! We  _deserve_ to rule over them, to lord over them! Why can’t you see that?”

He sighed watching as Jim, pulled on his robe and stormed off. Jim was always like this, going on and on about them needing more servants, more people to work for them. More…power. Wasn’t he happy enough as it was with just the two of them being together? Sherlock didn’t mind as long as it was just the two of them. But he had this nagging feeling that Jim…he needed more and more; he wasn’t satisfied with what he had. Jim craved power. Sherlock moved away from the window now and he sat down at the edge of the bed, pulling open the drawer of the bedside table. He kept the concoction there.

Sherlock took out the velvet satchel, slipping the vial out onto his palm. The vial contained a red liquid. It was something he’d created right after he’d changed Jim. It was sort of a reset button for him. He’d always kept it on standby should Jim ever have a horrific time about his change he would use it to erase his memories. He’s worked through many different concoctions, ranging from erasing a minute to a day and then this one. This concoction erased special moments in one’s life. It worked hand in hand with magic.

Should he need to…he would erase the part of Jim that made him a vampire and suppress his memories of ever being changed.

* * *

He jolted awake now looking around the room, “He’s still not back yet?” Sherlock asked. He puts his head in his hands supporting it he’s still feeling a little drowsy. He remembered dancing with John for the most part of tonight and then nothing. John was gone he’d just run off into the crowd of vampires and no one had seen him again.

“No…” Irene murmured, wringing her hands. Sherlock could see she was just as worried about John.

“You all were supposed to be taking care of him!” he growled, looking at them, “He went there thinking we’d protect him and look what happened, you all let him go,” he said looking pointedly at Lestrade. It was his fault after all. He hadn’t stopped John when the hunter had tried to get away.

“He fought me! John clawed at me and ran out of my arms to get to you because you were dancing with that green eyed man!” Lestrade growled at which Mycroft put a restraining arm on him. “Did you even know how jealous he was?”

“Jealous? I danced only with John…” Sherlock said his brows furrowed in confusion.

“You don’t remember seeing him at all?” Mycroft asked, “He had emerald green eyes and light brown hair. He was the one with the twin doves on his mask?” he offered, trying to jog his brother’s memory. “It was a golden coloured mask, ring any bells yet?”

He shook his head, “I didn’t dance with anyone but John!” Sherlock said running his hands through his hair, exasperated. Why did they keep telling him about this emerald-eyed man? There had been no one there but John the whole time and now he was beginning to worry even more. They had gone to look for him, from the moment that Lestrade had said that John had run off right until the ball had ended and the guards had chased them out. Then they’d fought, killed the guards but there was no way back into Stowerling Keep, they were locked out.

“It was a trap all along,” Kate murmured, “You should have seen it coming.”

“You should have said so earlier!” he growled. He didn’t need someone like her to tell him that. He’d known it would be a trap…but he hadn’t thought that they would take John…since it had been him that The Father had shown specific interest in since the beginning. After their failed attempt at trying to get into Stowerling they had returned back to John’s mansion in the hopes that the hunter himself would return but it had been close to three hours and he still hadn’t showed.

“I don’t understand why The Father would want to take John!” he muttered as he stood, beginning to pace the length of the couch in the sitting room now.

“He’s your weak spot,” Mycroft said, earning a glare from his brother.

“He should have just taken me instead,” he groaned, “They have him locked up in god knows where and here I am sitting and doing nothing! Who the hell knows what they’re doing to him! I feel useless…”

All at once the vampires paused, they could smell it in the air, the blood, the scent of John. He was wounded but alive and he was close.

“He’s back!” Sherlock gasped and they made a rush for the doors of the mansion, all eager to meet the hunter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for not updating in so long I've been really occupied with Thorki and I'm currently working on a story for Christmas, so fans of Thorki can wait for that story :) Anyway I hope you enjoy the two new chapters! Do leave a comment to let me know what you thought of it!


	28. John's Return

John flung open the doors of his mansion to find five vampires in his house. Of which he knew four, Irene, Kate, Lestrade and Mycroft and their dark haired friend. He was tired, he was dressed ridiculously, he was dirty and grimy. He didn’t have time to deal with these vampires right now.

“John! Thank goodness you’re back!” Sherlock whispered as he hugged the disheveled hunter to him, “I thought something bad had happened…” he trailed off as John pushed at his chest, roughly shoving him away.

“Get off. You don’t just go around hugging people you don’t know. For your information just because I let you guys in my house,” he said directing the words to Lestrade and the others, “doesn’t mean I let you bring your friends over as well. Now if you’re finished. I have to bathe and sleep.”

Sherlock raised a brow at that, “John? I live here…with you…” he said.

“Very funny,” John snapped, “I don’t let vampires I don’t know into my house. Much less live with them,” he muttered pushing past the dark haired man. “Lestrade, take him home please.”

“John it’s me. Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes.”

The name itself resonated through his being,  _‘You will kill Sherlock Holmes,’_ came the voice in his head. Kill…him…his hand moved to the holsters and he drew his gun his finger hesitating on the trigger before he turned and shot.

It all happened so quickly then. Lestrade and Mycroft tackled John to the ground, knocking the gun out of his hands and putting him to sleep while Irene and Kate held Sherlock back.

“What the hell was that?” Lestrade said looking down at John who lay on the floor out cold.

“He didn’t seem to remember you…” Irene muttered looking to Sherlock who was still frozen in place, shocked at what had happened. “Hey, did the bullet hit you?” she asked, touching Sherlock. He shook his head, then moved over to the couch and sank down into the seat still in shock. John had tried to shoot him. Tried to kill him.

“We’ll get John up to his room first,” Irene said, indicating that Kate take the hunter up to his room, “get him cleaned and then we’ll talk again okay?” 

“You should tie him up, just in case,” Mycroft said, he wasn’t going to trust the hunter not after what he had just done to Sherlock.

* * *

They worked quickly stripping John of the tattered dress, and as they did so, a vial containing a blue concoction fell out. Irene picked it up, setting it on the bedside table now. Irene had the hunter dressed back in his normal attire, the dress left in a corner of the room. He was badly bruised. She could tell he’d struggled a hell lot and failed in the end. John had gotten slapped right across the cheek and his wrists were bloody and raw from trying to escape from his ties. Once Kate had cleaned his wounds she sat there next to his body, holding the rope in her hand. 

“I don’t want to do this…” she murmured, letting the rope run through her hand. 

“It’s for our safety,” Kate whispered to her mistress as she slipped the rope from Irene’s fingers, tying one end to John’s right wrist, just a little higher than the rope burns before securing the other end to the wooden post of the bed.

Irene looked away from the sleeping image of John. She felt responsible for this. “If we’d actually watched him properly maybe this wouldn’t have happened,” she said, leaning in to Kate. “And this,” she said reaching for the vial, “We need to know what this is.”

“At least we know whatever happened he put up a hell of a fight,” Kate whispered trying to comfort her mistress, “We should go down and tell the rest.”

* * *

“He shot me...” Sherlock said, blinking, “John tried to shoot me…he tried to kill me…” 

“He didn’t seem to know who you were,” Lestrade said, remembering the events of the moments before. The hunter had only registered knowledge of who he, Irene, Mycroft and Kate were and he’d had completely no recognition of Sherlock. He didn’t understand it. 

Just then Irene and Kate joined them, taking a seat on the couch, “He put up quite a fight against his captors, his body is bruised and his wrists bloody,” Irene murmured and then she produced the vial, “and who ever took him, gave him this.”

“A vial of blue liquid?” Mycroft asked. 

“Shall we try it out?” Lestrade asked.

“I’m going to assume its poison.” They all looked to Sherlock, who had his hands in a steeple, “Who ever did it sent John here to kill me…and anything you find on him, would be for that purpose.”

“You’re jumping to conclusions here,” Lestrade said, he took the vial from Irene now uncorking it as he fanned the contents. It didn’t have any smell. He walked over to the only other thing in the room that he could test this concoction on, the plant in the corner of the room.

He tipped the vial over letting a few drops fall into the soil as they watched. The plant still remained green. Then slowly the leaves turned brown, shriveled up, faded and fell off as the plant shriveled up and died before their eyes. “Okay…” he trailed off, replacing the cork on the vial.

“I told you so,” Sherlock said.

“Fine. So whoever did it wiped his memory of you and sent him to kill you. Is that it?” Lestrade asked.

“It would seem that way. Yes,” Sherlock muttered, he took the vial back from Lestrade, looking at the blue contents. A concoction to kill…a concoction to erase a person’s memory…the red contents in the syringe flashed in his mind again, the crooked laughter and the golden eagle cane. And a face, the face of someone he didn’t want to acknowledge.

“Lestrade, I need to talk to you,” Sherlock said standing now and making his way to the kitchen.

Lestrade followed after him once they stood in the kitchen together, Sherlock handed the vial back to him, “Run some tests on it and tell me about it tomorrow morning.”

“And?” Lestrade pushed, he knew there was something else that Sherlock wanted to say even though he wasn’t voicing it out.

Sherlock sighed, “I don’t know what to think…”

“You can tell me anything you know. I’ve heard some pretty crazy things.”

“The forgetting potion. Remember I told you all about it last time? How it would erase only a single portion of your memory with the help of magic? What if that’s what was used on John?”

Lestrade looked to him, “Then it had to be someone who knew about it and the only one who knows is us two.”

“I was intending to use it on Jim…if he became too violent,” Sherlock said, clearing his throat now, it had become awfully constricted, “What if…he’s behind this? What if he didn’t die. If he’s alive and he’s taken on the role of The Father…then he did this to John.”

“John did say he saw Jim at the masquerade ball but I thought he was joking. He said the one you were dancing with was him, but it was the brown haired vampire instead.”

“No. This is bad. The only one who’ll remember is John and I need to get him to talk to me about it,” Sherlock said.

“How are you going to do that?” Lestrade asked, “You didn’t make any remedy for the memory potion did you?”

Sherlock sighed, shaking his head, “I’ll find a way. There’s got to be some part of John that remembers something. Anything at all,” he said.

“We can help you, if you need.”

“No, you all need to go back home. Let The Father think that his plan is going well. John is only after me so obviously you will all return home unscathed. I’ll think of something in the mean time.”

“Alright. If you need us, just give us a call,” Lestrade said patting Sherlock on the back before he left the kitchen and gathering the rest, they left John’s mansion. 


	29. I Know You

The vampire sighed, taking in the silence of the house around him now. He felt so alone now that Lestrade and the rest of the gang had left. With John the way he was, Sherlock had close to no one. And it was all the fault of one person, The Father. It was he who took away John’s memory. It had to be him. There was no question about it. He made his way up the stairs now and down the hallway to John’s room.

Sherlock stood outside John’s room now, closing his eyes as he heaved a sigh, heart heavy.  _‘Did you think that by doing this it will make all of this seem just like a dream?’_ came his conscience. Sherlock opened his eyes once more still standing in the same hallway, he truly had no idea how to cure John’s memory loss. Opening the door now he saw John was still out cold, right hand secured to the bedpost with rope.

Sherlock sat down beside his body, the bed sinking beneath him. He watched the rise and fall of John’s chest, he was still asleep so Sherlock reached over to the rope and untied it. He could control John if it came down to that. Taking John’s hand in his he stroked his fingers over the burn marks from the rope. They were still red and raw and Sherlock’s heart clenched at the sight. He had caused this harm to come unto John. His eyes travelled over the hunter’s body now, the slightly swollen cheek of his from a slap he gathered, bruised arms and neck from a fight. As he moved in closer he caught those suspicious marks on John’s neck.

They weren’t the usual bruises attained from fighting, he could tell. Those were hickeys; the vampire that caught John had gone and done that on purpose. He knew it; he was boiling with rage inside. If only he could kill that stupid bastard right now, snap his neck and feel the bone break beneath his hands, then rip his heart out. Sherlock was so lost in his anger that he didn’t know that John had awakened. Those clear blue eyes looked up at him and then they flashed with anger and the need to kill.

John felt a presence sitting near him and curious he opened his eyes to see the vampire, Sherlock, sitting there by his bedside a look of pure anger in his eyes. What the hell was he doing here! He scrambled to get his gun, right arm reaching for it, his fingers nearly brushing the butt of the gun. Forcefully he was pushed away as Sherlock held him down, “No. John, no,” he was saying. John cursed as he was pinned beneath the vampire, the gun now lying useless in its place where it had clattered away from the bed.

Panting, he stared up at the vampire, looking into his blue grey eyes as he let the vampire dominate him, “How do you know my name?” John asked staring up at the vampire, Sherlock. The one that he was supposed to kill, there was something about him that was strangely familiar though…

“I know you better than any of the other vampires that you met,” Sherlock says, his grip on John’s wrists loosening just a tad bit when the hunter beneath him stopped struggling. “I know you better than Lestrade or Irene.”

John scoffed, “I don’t believe you,” he said, studying the vampire, “I don’t befriend vampires that easily. I don’t just tell them everything,” John replied his eyes crawling up the vampire’s chest and staring up into his blue grey eyes once more.

“Alright, then let me tell you this. I know that your parents were killed by vampires. I know you killed your sister because she fell in love with a vampire.” 

John balked. He’d never told anyone about his parents let alone the reason for his sister’s sudden death. Not even Lestrade. But he refused to believe that he’d told this vampire anything, if he had he didn’t recall it at all, “I don’t know how you got a hold of those bits of information on me, but I don’t know you. You’re just another job for me to finish, now get off!” John growled as he elbowed Sherlock, knocking the vampire back as he reached for one of the stakes that he kept in the drawer of the bedside table.

Clearly Sherlock was stunned by his sudden attack so John took the opportunity, throwing his weight into it as he tackled the vampire back into bed, his stake poised at the ready. All he needed to do was to push the stake in and up into the vampire’s heart.

“John would you listen to yourself! This isn’t you! You’re not thinking properly!” Sherlock snarled, his fangs protruding as he was forced to use his full strength now to protect himself against John and the stake. He kneed John and the hunter fell against his body, his hands losing their grip.

“Let go of me!” John yelled when Sherlock locked his legs tightly around the hunter’s waist trapping him in his embrace.

“No. Not until you remember me,” Sherlock whispered, twisting John’s hand making the hunter grimace in pain before he finally let go of the stake. Sherlock took it from him, throwing it so that it landed with a dull thud embedded in the wall someplace in the room.

“I. Don’t. Know. You!” John growled each syllable seething through his teeth, no matter what he did, this vampire was intent on stopping him.

“You might claim not to know me,” Sherlock paused pulling John closer to him a hand around his waist now, “but your body will claim otherwise,” Sherlock rasped by John’s ear rolling the hunter beneath him so that he was trapped beneath his body.

“Don’t you daaahh!” John gasped when he felt the vampire’s hips grind against his, the vampire’s fingers threading into his hair and gently exposing his neck to him now. He felt Sherlock’s cool lips on his neck, nibbling softly on his skin, then sucking and leaving marks, making him moan aloud as he continued his exploration. John found himself growing hot and hard with the way Sherlock teased him and his resolve was slowly melting away.

He hadn’t even realized that he’d closed his eyes until he flicked them open in a shock when he felt the vampire’s fangs scraping gently against his neck. Enticing him. He swallowed past the tightness in his throat. John realized that he couldn’t breathe. He was afraid, he was going to die at the hands of this vampire all because he was too weak to defend himself. Yet there was a part of him that wanted to be bitten, it was as if he knew and enjoyed the experience of being bitten. John opened his mouth, about to ask him to bite him when the vampire chuckled, “Not yet.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Gods, I'm so late with updates. I've been caught up with work and finishing Sherlock S3, which is by he way the most awesome thing ever. And it's only now that I'm continuing this story. I don't know if I should go on though because since S3 so many things have changed and I'm just asdfghjkl at it all. Let me know what you guys think?


	30. Lust

John couldn’t think past the warm tongue laving his nipples in saliva. He hadn’t even noticed when Sherlock had rendered him topless. The vampire was making him go mad with desire, a deep ache grew within his balls and John moaned, his fingers going to tangle in Sherlock’s hair, pulling the vampire up from his task. He didn’t know what the hell he was doing but in the next moment he was kissing Sherlock desperately, wantonly and liking it. John parted his legs now letting Sherlock lie between them, the weight of the vampire pressing deliciously against his own growing erection now.

Their tongues fought each other for dominance, slick and wet and wild. John heard as Sherlock growled into the kiss, a hand raking down the side of his bare torso now. The pads of the vampire’s fingers trailing down his skin and gripping his hip, he wanted…more. John helped Sherlock in the quest to undo his pants, fingers fumbling along before the vampire stripped him of his boxers and jeans. Before he can do any more however Sherlock has bound his arms to the headboard with the rope not too tightly though. 

Hungry eyes looked to him as the vampire smirked spying his erection, thick and curved gently back against his stomach. John whimpered as Sherlock just stood his ground, watching him. What was the vampire doing? Wasn’t he supposed to do something and not just watch him? Wasn’t he supposed to touch him? “S-Sherlock…” John pleas, calling the vampire’s name, he wants him to touch his cock, or really just do anything to ease the ache in his loins.

“Yes John?” Sherlock rasps, leaning in to the hunter’s body, trailing his nose against John’s skin, breathing in his scent. He rains kisses on John’s belly, purposefully avoiding the hunter’s erection, then moves on to attack John’s hips, licking and nibbling a trail from his hipbone right to the base of his cock and making John cry. Meanwhile his fingers find their own pleasure as they trail over the smooth skin of John’s inner thighs, the hunter’s legs falling apart for him.

“Oh god…Sherlock please…” John whimpers, the teasing touches are too much to take yet John isn’t allowed to touch himself with his hands bound above his head and he is reduced to pleading the vampire for his release.

“Please what?” Sherlock prompts, caressing John’s face now, cupping his cheek and making the hunter look him in the eye.

“Please…” John pauses, his cheeks heating up at the thoughts in his head, the thoughts that he needs to voice out, “Please touch me…” he whispers, biting his bottom lip.

“I told you your body remembers my touch,” Sherlock rasped in John’s ear, his hand moving to take the hunter’s plump cock now, “I’ll carve my whole being into you John Watson, I’ll make you mine so that no one else can ever touch you again.”

_ ‘Yes…yes Sherlock…make me yours.’ _

Sherlock kissed the length of John’s cock, the kisses turning to gentle bites now making John strain against the ropes. He pressed his tongue hard to the underside of John’s cock, tracing out the vein now as he worked his way back to the head of the hunter’s cock and kissing it, he flicked his tongue out tasting the salty tang of John. It was exquisite and he liked how the hunter tasted on his tongue. He felt John’s hips thrust up against him, pushing his cock further into his mouth, begging him to take it. Sherlock obliged, swirling his tongue around the head once more before he moved to take more of John’s length into his mouth.

John gasped, his fingers tightening into fists as Sherlock took him in his mouth, deeper and deeper. He watched as the vampire’s lips stretched wide over his cock, saliva dribbling down the side of his mouth. It did wonders to him, his insides clenching up now. He could feel the warmth that was Sherlock’s throat around his dick and John couldn’t help himself as he thrust his hips, fucking the vampire’s mouth, hearing him choke. He didn’t care, the animalistic desire inside him wanted to mate and he didn’t care if the person he did it with was a vampire.

Though his throat was raw, Sherlock let John have his way, he could tell John was loosing himself more and more, he bobbed his head in time to the thrusts of the hunter’s hips, spurred on by the moans and groans as John was led to his orgasm.

There was a tightening, tingling feeling in his balls now and with another pump of his hips, he felt a burst of warmth, “Sherlock!” he cried the vampire’s name as he came.

Sherlock swallowed John’s load, pulling back now as he smirked, licking his lips clean. John was blushing at what he’d done. He reached to undo the tie from around John’s wrists, “I’m not done with you yet,” he whispered. He feels as John’s hands fumble with his shirt, trying to undress him as well and Sherlock moves, getting off the bed now as he strips and joins John back in bed.

Their lips meet again, coming together slow and sweet now as their naked bodies press together. Sherlock notices the way that John is holding on to him, fingers clenching tight on his flesh, needy. He pulls away from the kiss, John’s eyes fluttering open as he pants, lips swollen and bruised from the kiss, slightly parted as he gasps for air. The vampire smirks, he can tell that the concoction was wearing off now, the way John’s eyes are darkened with lust for him.

Sherlock rummages in the drawer of the bedside table and comes away with a bottle of lube, to think John kept lube on hand. He wondered just what the hunter was doing when he was left on his own at night. Sherlock, slicked his fingers now before pressing his pointer to the little nub of John’s hole, making the hunter shudder at the touch. He lets his finger circle around the pink orifice teasingly until John begs him, “Please…” his cry breathy now as he holds up his legs, exposing his ass to Sherlock.

Apparently John had fingered himself before judging from the way he moaned in pleasure as soon as Sherlock had his first finger thrusting in and out of him. He added a second and third finger now, stroking John in a circular motion. John eagerly began thrusting down on his fingers now as he added a fourth and fifth finger, stretching the hunter open. Sherlock loved the feel of John’s ass, hot, wet and tight around his fingers. The walls of his ass clamping down on his digits, sucking them in and making obscene noises as John worked faster.

“…Sherlock!” John gasped, his hands moving to pull Sherlock to him, he wanted the vampire in him. He wanted to feel Sherlock inside him. He loved Sherlock, loved him to bits. “I want you…inside…me,” he rasped, gulping for breath as though he had just run a marathon.

Sherlock knew that this was the John he had fallen in love with. The stupid memory concoction was gone. Wiping his hand on the sheets of the bed Sherlock slicks up his erect cock and lines himself up with John. Hissing he pushes into the tight heat of John as the hunter moans beneath him, hands clawing at his back now. Once he is balls deep inside John, Sherlock stops, letting John adjust to his size.

John can feel Sherlock throbbing inside him, his nose is buried in Sherlock’s shoulder now as he clings to Sherlock, breathing in the vampire’s unique scent. He kisses Sherlock’s shoulder, a trail leading up the vampire’s neck and to his ear now as he tells him to move. He gasps, biting on his lip as Sherlock pulls out and thrusts back in in one fluid movement.

Sherlock cannot hold himself back with John’s invitation and soon he is pounding into John, the hunter making a string of incoherent noises beneath him. Sherlock relished the way his body undulated beneath him, how John’s fingers dug deep into his skin now as he continues to thrust into him. His hands hold John’s legs apart now to allow himself better access.

John moans loudly when Sherlock brushes a tender spot deep inside him, “Again…” he whispers by Sherlock’s ear, “…again…” he pleads, a stuttery breath leaving his leaving his lips at that. He gasps again as the vampire thrusts against his prostate setting a steady fast paced rhythm now. Every movement waking a nerve ending John never knew he had. The way his body shuddered and welcomed Sherlock, the way their bodies fit together like pieces of a puzzle, John filed it all away into his memory, his first time with the vampire Sherlock Holmes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello everyone and sorry for the very very long wait. I've recently been through a lot in life and I decided to take a break from writing. It's been a depressing three months or so for me. This was one of the last chapters that I typed for this story. With the things that I've been dealing with in life lately I don't feel as if I might be able to continue to update my stories any longer. I've lost the will to write and everything. I'm sorry for all those who were hoping to get to the end of this story but I doubt that I'm ever going to finish it. I just really need to get my emotions in check and try to come to terms with what has happened. If and when I do get around to updating this story again, I do hope you will all still be there. Thank you all and once again, sorry for the late update.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Okay so do comment on this prologue leave me your thoughts, if they're good or bad. Ideas that i can incorporate are also welcome. Also, it might be a little while before i can actually churn out the first chapter. I've got other fics to tend to as well. I'll try to update this as quickly as possible though! So yep, leave a comment and I'll see you in the next chapter!


End file.
